Happy Tree Friends: THE MUSICAL!
by Phoenix Reece
Summary: A dance off at town can lead to only one thing, SPONTANEOUS MUSICAL NUMBERS! That and some drama mixed in, but I know you're really here for the song and dance. Chapter Fifteen, and my last song, is here!
1. Paradise

**Author's Note**

Yes, you read it correctly, I'm taking OCs in a musical, BUT I'm going to make something very clear. Much like an actual musical, not everyone will make the cut. Not to be rude, but some characters I just can't work into a musical setting. But, feel free to "audition" your characters. Try to be nice and descriptive, and use good judgment when submitting an OC. Rockers, super-human beings, and PTSD victims may work in other stories, but they're not very choice players in a musical.

On a side note, I'm going to say which songs I'm using _before _each chapter, so feel free to look them up beforehand if you wish. However, I may switch up the lyrics a little bit, so be warned. The songs used in this chapter are **Footloose by Kenny Loggins **and **Paradise By the Dashboard Light by Meat Loaf**.

I'm also going to write this in the style of a musical, but that may change. So please, buy a ticket, grab some popcorn, and please silence your cell phones so everyone can enjoy:

**Happy Tree Musical**

**An Original Musical Featuring Not-So-Original Music**

_(Scene opens in front of an Ice cream shop, where numerous tree friends can be seen eating and socializing. Outside, Handy walks up to the shop, a stack of flyers balanced on his head. He attempts to put one on the wall of the shop, but because of his lack of hands, he fails. Finally, he slams his head into the wall, sending flyers everywhere He gives a dejected huff and begins singing.)_

_Handy:_

_Been workin', so hard._

_I'm Punching mah card,_

_Eight hours, for what?_

_Oh tell me what I got?_

(_Nutty scrambles on stage and helps Handy pick up the flyers, singing along with him)_

_Handy+Nutty_

_Been workin', so hard_

_We're punching our cards_

_Eight hours for what?_

(_back and forth at each other)_

_For what? For what? For what? For what? For what?_

_Mole:_

_FOR WHAT?_

_(Mole enters, singing. His voice is deep and raspy, like that of a jazz singer)_

_Been workin' too damn hard,_

_I'm punching that same card!_

_Eight hours bustin' my butt,_

_Oh tell me what I got?_

_H+N+M_

_I got this feeling, that time's just holding me down!_

_I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town!_

_Tonight I gotta cut loose!_

_Footloose! _

_(all three break into dance)_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes!_

_Please, Louise,_

_Pull me offa my knees!_

_JACK! Get back!_

_C'mon before we crack._

_Lose your blues,_

_Everybody cut Footloose!_

_(They all freeze, hands in the air. Applause ,then Handy, Nutty and Mole walk offstage. After a few moments, Cuddles exits the shop, with Giggles, Chunky, Petunia nearby. Chunky, hungry as usual, brought his tray of food out with him, munching on fries.)_

Cuddles: Hey what's going on out here? (_noticing and picking up a flyer on the ground.)_Oh cool, a dance, next week!

Giggles: A dance? Where?

Cuddles: Says here it's over at Chez HTF, and there's gonna be food, music, and even a dance-off!

Petunia: *excited* A dance off?

Chunky: *worried* A, dance-off?

Cuddles: Says here that the couple with the best routine wins a nice trophy and some fancy necklace_ (He holds the flyer out to show them, it shows the Clubhouse, with spotlights and crowds of people piling in, and in the bottom corner a golden trophy of two poodles dancing with a diamond necklace at the bottom. Petunia's eyes light up at the sight of it.)_

Petunia: Oh my god, Chunky we've got to enter!

Chunky: *Even MORE nervous at the idea* Oh, yeah totally… I'd, uh, love to?

Petunia: Great! We can go back to my place and start practicing our steps, if we work out a routine by tomorrow night we'll have plenty of-

Chunky: Whoah! Hold on now, um, I can't start tonight. I uh, have to help Uncle Disco with something.

Petunia; *Disappointed* Oh, I see. Well, maybe tomorrow?

Chunky: Uh, I'm not a hundred, erm, maybe if, BYE! _(He dashes off, leaving Petunia standing alone)_

Petunia: CHUNKY! _(he runs back)_

Chunky: Oh, right, how could I forget _(Petunia holds her check out expecting a kiss, but Chunky bends over and stuffs the last of his food in his mouth. He then smooches her on the cheek, leaving ketchup on her fur) _Bye Petunia!

Petunia: EW! _(Scrubs her cheek ferociously with a napkin, and gives a depressed sigh) _That Chunky, he's never romantic.

Giggles: Well, at least he's trying.

Petunia: I don't even know if he is, I mean what with the dance and all, it's like he doesn't even want to be there.

Giggles: Maybe he's just shy. _(Flaky enters, looking around nervously)_

Cuddles: Speaking of shy, hey Flakes, what're you doing here?

Flaky: Oh, uh, heh, I was just looking around and um, I just heard-

Cuddles and Giggles(Simultaneously): Flippy was here.

Flaky:_ *Blushes* _Uh, yeah. Did you see him anywhere?

Cuddles: I think he's inside, you thinking about going to the dance with him?

Flaky: AH! No, nonononononono, maybe just a quiet night at home. I bought some board games and-

Giggles: Flaky, this is THE best opportunity for you to finally do something special with Flippy. Grow a backbone for Pete's sake!

Flaky: *Contemplative* Oh, do you really think I should?

Cuddles: Absolutely, nights like these make memories that last forever!

Giggles: Oh, like our first date!

Flaky: Hey, I think I remember that. Wasn't Fall Out Boy in town?

Cuddles: Nah, not that day, that was just the day we went steady, our first date was much more "interesting". _(he gives a chuckle, but Giggles elbows him)_

Giggles:*In a very, to-the-point way* It was a magical night.

Flaky: Was it really that great?

Cuddles; Heh, lemme explain it to you in detail!

_(The lights dim, and music starts, it's a bouncy 1950's style rock n' roll. The lights flash back on, and Giggles and Cuddles are in a convertible, by a lake in the moonlight. Toothy, Flaky, and Lumpy are sitting in a tree nearby, and sing back-up for them)_

_Cuddles_

_I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!_

_Giggles  
__Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_Cuddles_

_I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_Giggles  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed_

_Cuddles and Giggles_

_Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed_

_Cuddles_

_Baby doncha hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun  
And I gotta let you know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make your motor run_

_Cuddles+Giggles_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
Paradise by the dashboard light  
You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely-_

Cuddles and Giggles_  
(Cuddles and Giggles face away from each other, speaking to themselves. Cuddles seems excited, while Giggles seems nervous)_

_  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
tonight's tonight...  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
tonight's tonight..._

(The lights go out, Toothy jumps from his spot on the tree and a spotlight shines on him, showing he's wearing a reporter's cap and holding an old-timey microphone. He speaks his part as if he was narrating a baseball game)

_Toothy_

_OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here,  
Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth,  
There's the windup, and there it is, a line shot up the middle,  
Look at him go. This boy can really fly! He's rounding first and really  
turning it on now, he's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for  
second; the ball is bobbled out in center, and here comes the  
throw, and what a throw! He's gonna slide in head first, here he  
comes, he's out! No, wait, safe-safe at second base, this kid  
really makes things happen out there. Batter steps up to the  
plate, here's the pitch-he's going, and what a jump he's got,  
he's trying for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt-safe at  
third! Holy cow, stolen base! He's taking a pretty big lead out  
there, almost daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher  
glances over, winds up, and it's bunted, bunted down the third  
base line, the suicide squeeze is on! Here he comes. squeeze play, it's gonna be close! Heres the throw. heres the play at the plate. Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!  
(The lights suddenly flash on, and Giggles and Cuddles are in their underwear.)_

_Giggles_

_(Holding her hand out defiantly)_

_Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away, will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?  
Do you need me!?  
Will you never leave me!?  
Will you make me happy for the rest of my life!?  
Will you take me away , will you make me your wife!?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?_

Cuddles

_(He seems nervous, but comes up with a bright idea)_

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning  
(He goes in to kiss her, but Giggles won't take that for an answer)

_  
Giggles_

_  
I gotta know right now  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away , will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
(Spoken)  
Whats it gonna be boy? Come on...I can wait all night... Whats it gonna be boy... yes or no?? Whats it gonna be boy? YES OR NO???_

Cuddles

_(Pleading)_

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it

Cuddles

_(Along with Lumpy and Toothy, who are kneeling next to him and pleading with him)_

_let me sleep on it......_

_Giggles_

_(Along with Flaky and Petunia, who are standing above the boys looking down in anger)_

_I gotta know right now.......Do you love me will you love me forever? do you need me?_

_will you never leave me?_

_will you make so happy for the rest of my life?_

_will take me away will make me your wife?_

_i gotta know right now, before we go any further do you love me?_

_will you love me forever?_

_BOYS  
__Let me sleep on it.._

GIRLS

_Will you love me forever?_

BOYS

_Let me sleep on it.._

GIRLS

_Will you love me forever?_

Cuddles

_(Breaking away from the group and singing to the audience)_

I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!

_So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_But God only knows what I can do right now_

_I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time,  
So I can end my time with you!!_

_Cuddles_

_It was long ago and it was far away  
And it was so much better than it is todayIt never felt so good  
It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like  
A metal on the edge of a knife_

Giggles

_(Song ends, a brief pause for applause and then the scene cuts back to the front of the ice cream shop. Cuddles looks happy with the song, and Flaky is amazed, but Giggles looks furious)_

Flaky: Wow, that does sound amazing, if I could share a night like that with Flippy…

Cuddles: Well, get moving, he might still be in there! _(Flaky lets out an EEK of realization and runs into the ice cream shop)_ *Speaking, or more rather praising himself* Ah Cuddles, is there any relationship you can't save?

Giggles: OURS! _(he turns around quickly, out of shock) _I mean, you're praying for the end of time?

Cuddles: Baby, please that was just a joke, I was only-

Giggles: Well, I don't believe you were! And even if it was a joke, if you have the NERVE to make a joke of our most cherished memory then I think _we _should be seeing other people!_ (She storms off)_

Cuddles: Ah jeez! _(chasing after her)_

Curtain close

* * *

Like it so far? I've been having ideas like this all the time, hearing songs and making little music videos in my head, it only makes sense I transfer them to stories with my writing prowess! Plus I love musicals. What? Tough guys can like musicals!

Oh, and about that baseball thing in the middle of the song, if you didn't quite get it, I'll tell you when you're older.

Well, don't forget to review, and always remember, musicals are MANLY!


	2. The Bend and Snap

**Author's Note**

Well, I'm surprised; I thought a musical would have a much bigger turnout. But hey, an audience is an audience. Speaking of audience, I want your opinion. I'm going to write this next chapter in my standard format, because that whole play writing thing seems weird to me. Just tell me what you think, should I write it like a normal story like I will in this chapter, or keep it in the style of a play like the first chapter.

But, on another note, as for submissions so far I've got good news and bad news. Bad news is, as of right now, Tyler and Sparky will not be playing a big role in this story, so far I only have them singing backup. As of right now though, so that may change. Good news is I've already figured out how I'm going to use Spazz, Rhyme and Spotty, the latter actually singing her own big number in this chapter!

Oh, and I hereby apologize for any flirtatious lyrics that I make anyone sing from this point on. You'll see what I mean. The song being used in this chapter is **Bend and Snap from Legally Blonde: The Musical**

**HTF: The Musical!**

Flaky was walking along, head hung low as if she had just missed the biggest opportunity of her life. In actuality though, that may be true. She walked into the ice cream shop, and there Flippy was, eating a bowl of pistachio ice cream. He didn't even notice her, and she just stood there, like a deer in headlights, frightened out of her wits. She couldn't even remember what she was so afraid of.

"It was the ice cream" She thought aloud, "It had to have been the ice cream. Pistachio, am I allergic to it like peanuts? Maybe I have an all-nuts allergy, I could have died!" She started scratching her head, dandruff spilling out along the sidewalk. She realized this and gave a shriek, trying to brush away the flakes at her feet so nobody knew it was her. Finally, she calmed down, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. She glanced up at the shop she was leaning against, it was a salon.

"oh, maybe they have some dandruff shampoo," She said to herself, walking inside. "Maybe Flippy will notice if I have clean quills?"

Inside the salon there were several Friends all getting their hair and nails done, pampering themselves and coming out looking gorgeous. Flaky nervously scooted her way over to the shampoo rack, running her fingers along the labels trying to find what she needed.

"Oh, hi there Flaky!" A voice beckoned her, Flaky turned and saw Spotty, a Dalmatian girl she had seen around town now and again. She was struggling to wash Nutty's hair, but he wouldn't stop twitching. "Need a quill trimming? I'll be done over here in a minute, just wait right there!"

"Oh, I'm not here to.." Flaky began, but Spotty cut her off,

"Nonsense, have a seat I'll be with you in a sec," She said, still trying to get Nutty to hold still, "Now, you calm down you little freak, hey, hold still, I'm just trying to, I SAID HOLD STILL!" She grabbed a hair dryer and bashed him over the skull, knocking him unconscious.

Flaky was terrified, but did as she was told. After a few minutes, Spotty called the horrified porcupine up for her turn. As she walked by, Flaky noticed Nutty being rolled off in a wheel-barrow, numerous patches of his fur cut off. She nervously took her seat as Spotty wrapped a tarp around her and took out an enormous pair of scissors.

"So, what'll it be girl? A little off the top, maybe I could dye it, I heard purple's very in this season. Oh! Or we could make it white, nobody'd notice those flakes if it was all white, huh?" Spotty said.

"Umm, what do you think _Flippy _would like?" Flaky asked nervously.

"Oh I don't know maybe," She began, but realized what she was saying "Wait a minute, Flippy? Oh girl, that's sooooo cute! Does he know, are you two together, I mean, he should consider himself lucky to be,"

"SPOTTY!" Flaky cut her off, she was beginning to blush. "No, we're not going out yet. I really just want to get his attention right now. What do you think will work?"

Spotty let out a giggle "Oh, well if it's attention you want, then all you've got to do is use your assets!"

Flaky didn't catch on, giving her a weird look, "My, assets? Like my hair, or my mind?"

Spotty gave her a coy smile "No silly! Your assets. Your natural _Assets!"_

"I don't follow." Flaky said, and Spotty gave a disappointed sigh.

"You really don't get it do you?" She asked, and Flaky shook her head, "ah to be young and naive. Watch" She took Flaky's apron off and hung in on the wall. Then, she swept her hand across the counter, knocking a comb across the floor.

"Oh dear, my comb! How clumsy of me." Spotty said, her voice sounding as fake as can be, "I guess I will have to pick it up." She walked slowly over to the comb, bending down slowly to pick it up. Then, grabbing a hold of it, she quickly snapped back up, letting her "Assets" jiggle for a few seconds before stopping them herself. Outside, a few pedestrians walking by the shop, including Disco Bear Sniffles and Handy, now had their faces pressed up against the glass in awe.

" And voila!" She said with a giggle, "The patented "Bend and Snap", never fails to get a guy's attention."

Flaky was awestruck "Oooooh, how did you do that Spotty?"

Spotty couldn't believe her "Seriously, how did I do that? Do I really have to spell this out for you?"

"Please do, she's never gonna get it on her own." Petunia chimed in, putting down her magazine and stepping up from the waiting area to join Spotty.

"Yeah, c'mon Spots, let's show her 'How we do it'" A yellow rabbit, Sparky said, pulling her lips off of a battery and standing up to join the others. Soon, practically every girl in the salon was standing around Spotty and Flaky. They began to clap in rhythm as Spotty started to stomp her feet and sing.

_Spotty_

_Look. At. My. ASS!  
Look at my thighs  
I'm catnip to the guys  
They chase my tail  
They drool and pant  
Wanna touch this but they can't_

_No! All the boys want to come and play  
Snap my fingers and they obey  
Why do they follow me around all day  
Watch me while I walk away_

_I bend and snap  
Feel how hot it's getting  
Bend and snap  
Then when you got em sweatin'  
Spring the trap  
They cheer and clap  
No tight end can defend against the bend and snap_

_Flaky  
(spoken) Oh that's easy for you to say!  
(She tries to leave, but Sparky blocks her path)_

_Sparky  
(spoken) And you!_

_(sung) Girl if you want to make the team, then fake some self esteem  
The more you jump around and scream  
The sexier you seem_

_Flaky_

_(Spoken) PLEASE!  
Sorry girls that ain't how I play  
This wouldn't work if I tried all day  
I gotta go get my asthma spray  
Watch me while I walk away  
(She tries to leave again, but Petunia blocks her)_

_Petunia  
No wait before you walk away  
Just bend and snap  
(The girls bend Flaky over and pull her back up awkwardly, a few cracks are heard)_

_Flaky  
OW!!!!_

_Sparky  
Look how good you're gettin'!  
Bend and snap!  
(They bend her over again, with similar results)_

_Spotty  
I bet right now you sweatin'_

_ALL(except Flaky)  
Spring the trap  
They cheer and clap  
So depend on your friend  
For the bend..._

_Petunia  
It's not the time to overthink  
Just try it once  
He'll buy you a drink  
(a small red squirrel appears, wearing nerdy glasses and a green turtleneck)_

_Girl  
Excuse me would you teach me that  
I am tired of living alone with my cat_

_Petunia  
Sure!  
(The girl successfully performs the bend and snap, and a tall, handsome wolf sweeps her off her feet)_

_Spotty  
Nowadays I do dye jobs and curls  
But here's how we did it in the Laker Girls  
Come on Flaky!  
(She and the other girls break into a funky and downright sexy dance_

_Flaky, however will have nothing to do with it)  
Spotty  
Look, do it and we'll go away_

_Flaky  
Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!_

_ALL  
BEEEEEEEENNNNND ANNNND SNAP!  
(She performs the Bend and Snap, and guys, including Disco, Sniffles, Nutty, and Hand, flock from everywhere to the store front to watch)_

_GUYS  
(spoken) DAMN!!!!_

_Flaky_

_(shocked)  
Hey wait a second  
When I beckoned  
Look how the guys came runnin'  
Like I'm_

_Handy_

_Kickin!_

_Flaky_

_Finger_

_Disco_

_Lickin'!_

_Flaky  
Like I'm frickin'_

_GUYS  
Wicked stunnin'!_

_Flaky  
Will you pay for stuff I buy?_

_GUYS  
YES!_

_Flaky  
And bake me cake and pie?_

_GUYS  
YES!_

_Flaky  
And hold me when I cry?_

_GUYS  
YES!_

_Flaky  
And I will tell you why!_

_GUYS  
Why?_

_Flaky_

_(Sassy)  
I'm too rockin' to lock away  
All the boys come to gawk away  
Droppin' jaws from a block away  
Watchin' how I walk away_

_GUYS  
Love to watch her walk away!_

_Flaky  
I bend and snap!  
Now look how hot it's gettin'  
Bend and snap!  
I bet right now you're sweatin'_

_ALL  
Spring the trap  
They cheer and clap_

_Flaky  
I depend on my friend_

_ALL  
Go Flaky! Go Flaky!_

_Flaky  
I depend on my friend_

_ALL  
Go! Go! Go Flaky!_

_Flaky  
I depend on my friend called the Bend and Snap!  
I'M GONNA GET ME SOME FLIPPY!!!  
(Flippy enters, looking confused)_

_Flippy  
(spoken) Hey is this some kinda party, I heard music…_

_Oh! Hey Flaky, what are you doing here?_

_(She looks around awkwardly, but Spotty tosses a comb in between them and motions for Flaky to "Use her assets" Flaky catches on, and bends down, but Flippy also bends down to pick up the comb)_

_ALL  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNND AND SNAP!  
(When Flaky snaps back up she hits Flippy in the face with her quills, blinding him. He stumbles out into the street where he is hit by a car, and splattered all over the sidewalk)_

_Flaky  
(spoken) Eeeeek!!! Oh crap!_

* * *

Whoopsie, looks like that didn't work out so well. Does Flaky have a plan B? And what about Cuddles and Giggles, and Why is Chunky so afraid to dance? Find out next time with my next super amazing musical number! Oh, and don't forget to audition your OCs, I'm eagerly awaiting more!

Oh, and I promise the next thing I post will be the FINAL chapter of Disco Rising, no more holding back.


	3. One song

**Author's Note**

Well, well, well, glad to see my love of musicals is shared around here, and that people actually like the story! I kinda thought a musical story was a little gimmicky, but so far everyone likes it, so all is well! Oh, and as I said OC auditions are closed, but everyone submitted so far has a role.

And just to clear everything up, the pairings featured in this story are GigglesxCuddles (They're sort of the main couple), later on FlakyxFlippy(of course), ToothyxSplendid(More on that next chapter) and PetuniaxChunky. Now some of you may not know Chunky, he's my own OC, an overweight, videogame-loving Koala who is Disco Bear's nephew, and as such lives with him. If you want to know more about him (for example how he and an OCD skunk got together), check out my stories "Love Stinks" and "Family Reunion" (shameless plug, perhaps)

I may also feature some OC pairings, which means I'll be pairing OCs up with either Cannon Characters or other OCs (If your character had a relationship beforehand though, I'm probably going to use it, so don't fret.)

Oh, and Pop mentions a "Ma" in this chapter. If you're wondering who that is, it's just the name I gave his deceased wife. Ma and Pop bear, seems to work.

But enough Chitter Chatter, back to the MUSIC! (Speaking of which, the songs featured in this chapter are **You're Timeless To Me, from Hairspray** and **One Song Glory, from RENT**

**HTF: The Musical!**

Cuddles sat dejected on a lonely park bench, his normally bouncy bright rabbit ears drooping to his sides. It was dark now, hardly anyone showed up to the park at this hour. He felt miserable, knowing how mad Giggles was at him. Every attempted he had made to apologize was met with rejection and anger. And now he was alone, that was, until he smelled the faint scent of tobacco, and found Pop strolling down the park humming a tune to himself. He stopped by the bench and, noticing Cuddles' mood sat down beside him.

"Hey sport, how you doin'?" He asked. Pop always tried to be a father figure to the Friends, and it helped that he actually had some experience in fatherhood.

"Uh fine, you know." Cuddles kept looking at the ground. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Pop let a few smoke rings drift up towards the light of the lamp post beside the bench before he answered. "Oh nothing, just catching a stroll, figured I'd drop some roses by Ma's grave. But more importantly I want to know what's really the matter, mah boy."

"I guess you got me, it's Giggles. We've been together for as long as I can remember, and now I've screwed it all up making a joke."

"Aw, come on now, it can't be that bad, she still loves you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she always loved me, which is why I figured I couldn't make it up to her. I mean, she thinks I don't care."

Pop stood up and gave a hearty chuckle "Now, now mah boy, we just have to show her you DO care. And the one way to a woman's heart is through a song! I remember serenading Ma every night in the summer and whoo boy we didn't just sing," he laughed and started to trail off, but Cuddles' didn't share the good feelings in Pop's warm smile.

"Forget it Pop, a song is what got me in trouble. I'm done with singing, I just have to try something," But Pop cut him off.

"Nonsense boy, nothing swoons a lady like a song, and I've got the perfect one. You don't even have to sing, we'll pull a little Cyrano work and I can sing for you. This song won Ma over more times than I could count, any argument we had disappeared!"

"Fine, why not? It's not like I have anything left to lose." Cuddles hopped off the bench and followed Pop, who was still laughing at his own genius,

"That's mah boy! Like I always said a turtle doesn't get ahead unless it sticks its neck out! HAH! Get it, "A head", cause that turtle got it, and then he lost it! Aha ha….

….Later, at Giggles' house….

"Another spoonful, Rocky Road dulls the pain.." Giggles muttered to herself, in between shoveling a third carton of ice cream down her mouth. There were tissues, romance books and stuffed animals laying across the ground, any man in a relationship could tell this was a sign of a deep depression. All she could think about was Cuddles, his cocky little smile, his daredevil attitude, his stupid macho ways. Oh how she loved it all, but he'd crossed the line this time, and all the ice cream in the world couldn't cool her rage. Though, it did help her depression a little. A rock bounced against her window, and Giggles went to investigate.

"Hello? Cuddles, is that you?" She said, squinting into the darkness. She could just barely make out Cuddles, standing by a tree in her front yard.

Pop, standing behind the tree, nodded towards Cuddles as some sort of signal, and as Cuddles moved his mouth, Pop began talking.

"Oh Giggles, my dearest Giggles, I've come to win your love back!" Their timing was impeccable, it honestly seemed as if Cuddles was talking, albeit in Pop's voice.

"Um, Cuddles, are you alright? You sound hoarse."

"Uh, of course not!" Pop said, Cuddles even managing to land the 'uh' correctly "Without you, I've been so lonely. And to win you back I've been practicing a song all day for you since we parted."

"A song? Oh how romantic!" Giggles sighed, resting her head on the windowsill to watch Cuddles.

Pop grabbed the gramophone sitting beside him and began turning it's crank, as a slow song crackled through its large brass horn. He gave Cuddles a signal "A one and a two" and began singing like a fifties Crooner.

_Cuddles(Pop's voice)_

_Styles keep a changin'  
The world's re-arrangin'  
But Giggles, you're timeless to me_

Giggles_: _Excuse me, are you calling me old?

_(Cuddles seems nervous, but keeps singing simply because Pop won't stop)  
Hemlines are shorter  
A beer costs a quarter  
But time cannot take what comes free_

_  
_Giggles: What is this, the sixties? And I 'Come Free'? You sick little-

_(Pop, unbeknownst to Giggles anger, keeps singing as smooth as ever)  
You're like a stinky old cheese, babe  
Just gettin' riper with age _

Giggles: *Gasp* I never! (Walks away from the window)

_  
You're like a fatal disease, babe  
But there's no cure  
So let this fever rage_

(A guitar flies out the window, clocking Cuddles on the head and knocking him over and an amp falls nearby. But Pop, from behind the tree notices none of this and continues singing.

_Some folks can't stand it,  
__Say time is a bandit,  
__But I take the opposite view,  
__Cause when I need a lift, time brings a gift, another day with Yo-_

"POP!" Cuddles shouts, stopping his song right in its tracks. Pop comes out from behind the tree to find Cuddles, rubbing his bruised head, the guitar and amp laying nearby.

"What's all this then, I didn't know we were doing a guitar solo?" Pop asks, oblivious to the situation.

"Pop, your song did nothing but tick Giggles off more! She even threw my guitar at me!"

"Oh jeez, maybe if we try another song, something with more cowbell!" Pop suggested, but Cuddles shot him a look and he took off his hat in shame "I didn't mean to, uh…"

"It's alright, you were just trying to help." He stood and grabbed his guitar, " At least I got this back."

"What was she doing with your guitar anyway?"

"We live together, or, lived together." Cuddles said plainly, and Pop winced at that thought.

"I gotta apologize Cuddles, this is all my fault. Maybe you can stay with me for a while!"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I have an apartment I used before I met Giggles. I know the landlord, so he'll probably let me crash for a while." Cuddles said, and left without another word. Pop tried to stop him, but he figured he'd done enough for one day, and went home to check on Cub.

"He probably chewed through the duct tape by now…" Pop muttered to himself.

…..Downtown Happy Tree Town…..

…Around midnight…

"Cuddles, what are doing here? Aren't you living with Giggles now?" Lumpy asked from behind his desk. The entire apartment building was filthy, poorly lit, and above all depressing. It was the kind of place you only went when you've hit rock bottom. The perfect place for Cuddles now.

"Lumpy, we had a fight. It was a song I sang with her." Cuddles said, downhearted.

"What song, I thought girls liked music?" Lump asked.

"Well, the song was good, but the last verse- wait, you were there! You sang backup for me!"

"Oh yeah. So you want your old room right, lucky for you nobody would ever live in that pig-sty but you!" Lumpy laughed in his usual dopey way and handed Cuddles the key, which he took without a word and headed up the staircase covered in god-knows-what to his room.

"Ah, here we are." Cuddles said aloud when he found the room, "907, my old hell hole." He laughed, finding it was in the exact same condition as he left it three years ago. The fridge in the middle of the living room, the tiny tv, the stained mattress and most of all wrappers and soda cans littering the floor. He stomped a couple roaches on his way to the small stool set beside the room's only window. He sat, tossing aside small bag of clothes he managed to get from Giggles and plugging in his amp.

"There's only one way I can do this, only one thing." He said, turning on the amp, and plucking a few strings to make sure he was in tune.

"I have to write Giggles' her own song. If this doesn't work, then I'll give up. Yeah, that's it, give up and leave town. I won't stay around to break anyone else's hearts. And if I die out there for good, well then so be it. But not yet, first I need to find my song. Just one song." He began plucking in rhythm, almost picking something up. But then, as if to add insult to injury, the power blew. He'd almost forgotten how often the power shorted out in this dump, but he remained calm. Pulling the curtain open to let the moon shine down on him, he placed his fingers on the chords and began strumming. With no power, the chords were nearly silent, like twanging wires. He began to sing, deeply, and the chords began echoing.

_Cuddles_

_One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind_

_Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity_

_One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet  
Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl_

_(he stopped for a moment, almost crying, but went back to his guitar)  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights_

_One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time Dies_

_(The guitar is suddenly alive, sounding like an electric guitar with power  
Glory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory - Glory  
(But the burst of energy is short lived, and the music dies down again)  
Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame_

_Find  
One Song  
A Song About Love  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man_

_Find  
The One Song  
Before My Life Here Ends  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life  
(The guitar blazes to life again)  
Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies_

(A knock at the door and the music stops)

Cuddles(Spoken)_  
_*Sigh* The Door

* * *

Uh-oh, who's at the door? Maybe Cuddles with have a little, mmmm, company? I think one of you out there might be able to guess who his visitor might be.

BUT DON'T SPOIL IT!

On a side note: I imagined Pop speaking with Christopher Walken's voice, which would explain his cowbell line. It was really good for a laugh. Go ahead, try to read his lines again with Christopher Walken's voice.


	4. Misty's Candle and Toothy's Girlfriend

**Author's Note**

Alrighty, here we go! Another wonderful chapter in my musical masterpiece, HTF THE MUSICAL! And since you've all been such wonderful readers, I'm going to give you a little treat. This here chapter is gonna contain no less than THREE musical numbers. Ain't I just the kindest writer you ever did meet?

The songs are **Light My Candle from Rent, ****I Can't Stand Still from Footloose, **and **My Girlfriend who Lives in Canada from Avenue Q**(Which by the way is sort of an inappropriate, albeit hilarious, song.)  
But I really recommend listening to some of these songs, however you may do that, while or before reading, to help the effect.

Oh, and I'd just like to apologize to WaterLilyx for a minor change in the personality of one of her OCs. I just needed it to fit the song, and it' gonna become something important later on. Just, uh read and enjoy? Please?

Don't hurt me.

**HTF: The Musical!**

Cuddles set his guitar aside and pulled the curtain open wider so the moonlight could shine over most of the room. Whoever was on the other side of the door was really starting to annoy him, as he fished through the cabinet under the sink and found a small gas lantern, igniting it to brighten the room even further. But, on the other side that person would not stop banging on the door, whittling away Cuddles patience. Finally, he dashes over to the door and yanks it open, surprised by who's waiting on the other side.

A ginger cat girl, a few years younger than him stood in the doorway. She was thin, shaking a little and holding a small white candle in one hand, leaning on the doorway with the other. Her eyes, though only half open, had a dull glow, not unlike a flower yet to bloom. Her wrists were bandaged, but that seemed to be her only flaw, at least in Cuddles' eyes. He stared for a few seconds, and her body began to rock back and forth as a beat picked up. Cuddles began to move too, as if they were dancing with each other, without actually touching.

_CUDDLES  
What'd you forget? _

_MISTY  
(Holding out her candle)  
Got a light?_

_CUDDLES  
I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering_

_MISTY  
It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
(Cuddles takes the candle and holds it over the lantern,  
lighting it and handing back to her, staring as he does)  
What are you staring at?_

_CUDDLES  
Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
(She stumbles, but Cuddles catches her)  
Can you make it?_

_MISTY  
Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?_

_CUDDLES  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --_

_MISTY  
I always remind people of -- who is she?_

_CUDDLES  
My Ex, Her name was Giggles._

_MISTY  
It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?_

_CUDDLES  
(Takes the gas lantern and holds it over the wick)  
Well --_

_MISTY  
Yeah. (Is burned by the wax) Ow!_

_CUDDLES  
Oh, the wax -- it's --_

_MISTY  
(Smiling seductively)  
Dripping! I like it -- between my --_

_CUDDLES  
(Trying to get her out)  
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.  
(Closes the door behind Misty, but she knocks again,  
It blew out again?_

_MISTY  
No -- I think that I dropped my stash  
(Drops to the ground, letting the candle fall and go out, searching the floor)_

_CUDDLES  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out_

_MISTY  
(Desperately searching the floor)  
I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?_

_CUDDLES  
(Clearly confused)  
The floor?_

_MISTY  
(Suddenly acting seductive again)  
They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?_

_Cuddles  
(Embarrased)  
What?_

_MISTY  
You're staring again._

_CUDDLES  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar _

_MISTY  
Like your ex-girlfriend?_

_CUDDLES  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --_

_MISTY  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance _

_CUDDLES  
Yes!  
They used to tie you up --_

_MISTY  
(Sarcastically)  
It's a living_

_CUDDLES  
I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs_

_MISTY  
(Noticing her Candle)  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?_

_CUDDLES  
(Realizing what she's looking for, a heroine needle)  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen_

_MISTY  
I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad_

_CUDDLES  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that_

_MISTY  
(Dodging the truth)  
I have no heat -- I told you_

_CUDDLES  
I used to sweat_

_MISTY  
I got a cold_

_CUDDLES  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie_

_MISTY  
(Giving in)  
But now and then I like to --_

_CUDDLES  
Uh huh_

_MISTY  
Feel good_

_CUDDLES  
(Thinking he found the needle)  
Here it -- um --_

_MISTY  
What's that?_

_CUDDLES  
It's a candy bar wrapper_

_MISTY  
We could light the candle  
What'd you do with my candle?_

_CUDDLES  
(Finds Misty's candle, but the lantern goes out before he can light it)  
It's out of gas_

_MISTY  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

_CUDDLES  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

_MISTY  
Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_

_CUDDLES  
(Finally, no longer able to resist, takes Misty's hands, noticing she's still shaking)  
Cold hands_

_MISTY  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my brother's  
You wanna dance?_

_CUDDLES  
With you?_

_MISTY  
(Sarcastic)  
No -- with my brother._

_CUDDLES  
I'm Cuddles_

_MISTY  
They call me-  
They call me Misty!_

The music settles, and Cuddles stares at Misty for a few seconds, before he finally speaks up.

"So, Misty huh? That's a beautiful name." He says, nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose. So what are you doing in a dump like this?" She says, looking around the room. She seems impatient, and oddly enough bored with her surroundings.

Cuddles laughs a little, "Heh, I could say the same about you, little miss."

Misty scoffs at him, "Don't call me a little girl, and I'm living with my brother and a young girl we adopted."

"Raising a little girl here, can't be good for her."

"Well, our apartment is much nicer. Speaking of which, since you can't help," She turns to leave, but Cuddles stops her.

"Wait, why are you leaving? I could always get some more gas from Lumpy; it'd just be a quick trip downstairs. You could bring your brother, and that girl up."

"They're out of town visiting relatives; they're coming home two days from now. I was never one for that kind of stuff, so I stayed."

"Well, all the more reason to stay with me, I mean, a young lady shouldn't be alone in a black out."

"Well," Misty seems reluctant, "Okay, fine. But let me get some decent sheets and some pillows from my apartment while you go pick up that fuel. I wouldn't mind spending the night with you, but only with some clean bedding."

"Right, yeah," Cuddles blushed a little, "me neither."

About an hour later, Cuddles and Misty had their room set up. Misty's sheets were a little girly for his tastes, but they were clean, and warm. The mattress lying on the floor actually looked comfy, but Cuddles left it all to Misty. She had asked him about maybe laying down with her, but he was still too concerned with writing his song. He sat scribbling lyrics and notes by the window, he was composing a song for his ex-girlfriend, when he couldn't stop thinking about the girl sleeping in his own room.

"_God damnit," _He thought, looking over his work. The sheet was blank, save for a pair of mascara-lined cat's eyes he had doodled on the page. "_I'm doing this for Giggles, Giggles! Remember her? I can't believe I'm even thinking about her." _He looked over his shoulder, and whispered to her.

"Misty? Are, are you awake?"

He waited, for at least five minutes for a response, he was honestly that nervous.

Once he was sure Misty was asleep, he took the blankets she had given him and spread them out along the floor, laying next to her. Her head was turned in his direction, and he watched her sleeping. Her face was beautiful, especially now, when it was completely calm. True, her body was a little too thin, and her wrists numerously punctured with those needles, but her body still retained such pure innocent beauty. He soon drifted off to sleep while counting her breaths.

…On the other side of town, around Midnight….

Hot bright neon signs cut through the night, along with the blasting music shaking the very earth, and the wild screams of everyone at yet another infamous party at the Firefly, Happy Tree Town's local club. Chunky sighed, checking his pockets for Disco's keys, his wallet, and a pack of breath mints. Thinking twice he popped a wintergreen mint in his mouth before heading in. The music was twice as blaring, as usual, the second he opened the doors. A few drunks stumbled around, bumping into him, asking him if he saw his friend, or his ride, or his whatever. Chunky remained calm and kept walking, ignoring the swaggering party people his uncle was so familiar with.

But, regardless of what the average people of Happy Tree Town think, Disco was always the king of the clubs. Out in the middle of the crowds, Disco stood alone, scorching the dance floor and wooing the crowds. People actually formed a barrier around him cheering and tossing confetti, glow sticks and articles of clothing at him as he danced the night away.

"Hey, watch it! I'm trying to enjoy the show, squirt!" A fox in black shades pushed the koala away when he tried to get to the dance floor, but he'd predicted this. Disco would never get off the dance floor without help, so Chunky had always just asked the DJ to switch tempos, anything to slow for Disco was repulsive, and it was all too easy to get him off.

So, with another wordless sigh, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around toward the DJ booth, the blaring music making it hard to keep his cool.

"Um, excuse me sir, I," He called up to the booth, the DJ, clad in a hot pink hoodie and a pair of neon sweatpants, turned around. It was Spotty, and she smiled warmly at him. "Spotty, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Chunks! This is my night job, a girl can't cut hair ALL the time. So, came to pick up your uncle? Yeah, he said he was coming, He just had one last dance he wanted to do before he left." Spotty stuck another record on the booth, and was just about to hit play, when he realized something.

"Chunky, what are you doin'?" She asked, to which he nervously replied.

"Uh, what do you mean? I'm not doing anything, just standing here till the song ends."

"Uh, _Exactly! _You can't let your uncle have all the fun, get out there and dance!"

Chunky broke into a sweat, " Oh nonononononnono, thanks you Spotty, Dancing just isn't my thing."

"NONSENSE!" She began pushing him on to the dance floor alongside Disco, and before he could say anything she had already dashed up to her booth started the song, it was a funky tempo, to which Disco easily started bouncing. Chunky however, wouldn't move. Disco motioned for him to do something, but after a few attempts he simply shook his head and began singing

_Disco  
I never walk when I can run  
I don't believe I ever could  
People try to slow me down  
Sayin', "Boy you really should  
kick back and chill"  
But I can't stand still_

_(Disco does a flashy dance, then points to Chunky, and he tries awkwardly to dance, tripping over his own feet, Disco grabs his glasses and puts them on) _

_I called the doctor, he said, "Son,  
I cannot offer you a pill"  
So I never found relief  
And now I've got to move until  
(He tosses the glasses away, which luckily Chunky catches, and breaks into dance.)  
I've had my fill  
I can't stand still_

_Back where I come from  
Life's never humdrum  
I wish I could take you there_

_Oh, we had the world at our feet  
Life was sweet  
Ain't no doubt  
Grab a seat  
(A seat actually slides into view, which Chunky happily sits on)_

_Check it out  
(Disco does an even flashier dance, and kicks the chair out from underneath Chunky, who stumbles around in a vague attempt at dancing)_

_Ohhhhhhhh,  
I thought it never would end  
But I lost it somehow  
Would you look at me now?  
(That last note is ridiculously high, resulting in a few cringes from the audience, namely Chunky)_

_I'm tryin' hard to tone it down  
Gotta watch my P's and Q's  
Maybe look before I leap  
And then I think, "Hey, what's the use?"  
Ain't done it yet_

_(Stops dancing, strikes a pose and stares at the audience while singing. A single spotlight shines on him and half of Chunky)  
And I can't forget how it feels when you dance 'til you drop  
(Goes down on one knee, still singing)  
So don't even start to suggest that I stop  
I never will  
I can't...  
No no no no  
No no no no...  
I can't  
stand  
(Punches his fist up in the air, hitting an even higher note, shattering a few glasses in the audience)  
STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!  
(He drops his head, and the music completely stops  
Chunky, still standing awkwardly with his Uncle, nervously edges away, right before the spotlight falls)_

…Outside the Firefly…

"All I'm saying is would it really kill you to dance, once? Ya embarrassed me out there!" Disco asked, tossing his used Disco suit in the trunk. Age, as it always does, had gotten to the lord of the dance, and he often broke into a heavy sweat during every dance. It was embarrassing, so he always had Chunky bring a spare suit.

"Embarrassed you? I nearly died out there." Chunky was still breathing out of a paper bag over his stage fright. "Now, um who are we waiting for?"

"Right here gentlemen, ready to go?" Splendid, in his silly Clark Kent get-up, along with Spotty were just walking out of club. Spotty, exhausted from the night, hopped in the back seat without a word, Disco right behind her. Splendid was just about to get in the driver's seat, when Chunky stopped him.

"Um, Mr. Splendid, I usually drive my uncle home, so uh."

"Now wait a minute there, young man, aren't you a little young to be driving this late?" Splendid was trying his best to sound official.

"Well, usually Disco's too drunk, so I take over. Besides, why are you even carpooling, can't you just fly?"

"Ah-ah-ah, as you know I've got a secret Identity to defend, besides, carpooling saves fuel and reduces carbon emissions!" Splendid said, sounding like an after-school special. Chunky was about to comment on how everyone already KNEW his secret identity, but he didn't want to hurt Splendid's feelings, he actually thought it was a good disguise. So he just got in and drove off, first dropping off Spotty, Disco of course asked if she needed any company, which got him a hearty kick to the groin.

They were almost to Splendid's house when Chunky spotted something over the horizon.

"Is that, smoke?" He squinted to get a better view, and as they drove close all three of them could see the bright glow of a burning house. Luckily the fire department had been dispatched hastily, and now the fire that had been going on for hours was now quelled. And the house it started in was now merely brightly glowing embers.

Eager to see more, Disco, Chunky and Splendid piled out of the car to get a better look. The fire department had sealed off the area, and were pushing people who wandered too closely away. Splendid, who was last out of the car, approached the collapsed house slowly, biting his lower lip at the sight. Chunky had guessed that he was shocked at the thought of someone being hurt, superheroes always felt guilty not being able to save someone.

"Don't worry Splendid," Chunky reassured him, " I'm sure nobody was hurt."

"No, nobody was. I'm certain so." He said solemnly.

" How d'ya know?" Disco said, nonchalantly glancing at the fire, and secretly wishing he had some marshmallows.

"Because," Splendid fell to his knees, a lifeless expression on his face, "It's _my _house."

Chunky and Disco were both shocked, and simultaneously looked to each other for what to do. They exchanged troubled glances before Disco tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Mole, who was head of the fire department. Chunky nodded and walked over.

" Uh hey, Mole, you know what happened here?" He asked, cautiously.

"Arsonists, no doubt." Mole was writing down a few notes in a journal of some sort. "Over there, the driveway door was only scorched." He pointed ( Somehow) at Splendid's driveway. The metal mechanical door of the garage was burned, but not destroyed. Chunky squinted and read in burned paint the criminal's last message to Splendid.

_Go to hell hero! You ruined our lives!_

"Yikes, you don't suppose some random citizen just," Mole nodded his head, and Chunky covered his mouth I surprise, "I don't think we should,"

"Tell him? Of course not, he'd just get upset. Splendid doesn't realize all the mistakes he made, he thinks the world loves him, breaking up his fantasy now would kill him inside. While Chunky and Mole discussed how pitiful Splendid's whole situation was, a very special visitor was headed Splendid's way.

"SPLEEEEENDIIIIIIDDD!"

He turned in surprise to find Toothy, clad in footy-pajamas and still clutching his blanket. He ran crying over to the squirrel and hugged him as if _his _house was burned down. It was embarrassing, considering he was in his early twenties, like most of the friends.

"Oh Splendid, I woke up when I heard the sirens and I prayed that it wasn't your house, but oh!" He sobbed a little on his shoulder.

Splendid, in the face of a frightened fan, immediately regained his composure "Now now, there my little friend. It's only material things, I wasn't hurt and neither was anyone else."

Toothy sniffed away his tears "I suppose, but where will you live? I mean, the Splendid Super Squad action tower doesn't have a bedroom."

"Well, I- Hey, how did you know that?"

Toothy gave him a weak smile, "I'm your biggest fan."

"Well, I hate to ask favors, but" Splendid stood and held him by the shoulder. "If you wouldn't mind giving your hero a place to stay for a little while…"

Toothy's face exploded with joy "WOULD I?" He giggled and hugged him, "Oh of course! I can get the guest bedroom ready and everything! I mean, is the guest bedroom is okay for you?"

"Why thank you Toothy; that would be lovely."

"Jeez," Disco remarked, "You sure do like Splendid, don't ya Tooth?"

Toothy quickly snapped around, "What do you mean? He's just cool! Nothing else, I have a girlfriend you know!"

Disco stepped back, "Hey, hey, I wasn't implying anything I,"

"YES YOU WERE! I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend and we've been dating for three years!"

Splendid, oblivious to the situation, wanted to hear more, "A girlfriend, how nice. Will I be meeting her while I'm staying with you?"

Toothy suddenly became terrified, "Um, uh, oh, yeah about that. We can't. Because, she uh, lives in Canada!"

Disco looked at him skeptically "You have a girlfriend, who lives in Canada?" Toothy nods ferociously, and a spotlight shines on him,

"She's super nice, and really hot, and and and…."

_Toothy  
(His voice is nasaly, and he sings quickly and nervously)  
Ohhhh...  
I wish you could meet my girlfriend,  
my girlfriend who lives in Canada.  
She couldn't be sweeter  
I wish you could meet her,  
My girlfriend who lives in Canada! hehehehehehehee!_

_Her name is Alberta  
She live in Vancouver  
She cooks like my mother  
And sucks like a Hoover!  
(Toothy Blushes)_

_I e-mail her every single day  
Just to make sure that everything's okay.  
It's a pity she lives so far away, in Canada!_

_Last week she was here, but she had the flu.  
Too bad  
(Pokes Chunky in the Chest)  
'Cause I wanted to introduce her to you  
It's so sad  
There wasn't a thing that she could do  
But stay in bed with her legs up over her head!  
(He does a pelvic thrust and shouts)  
OW!_

_I wish you could meet my girlfriend,  
But you can't because she is in Canada.  
I love her, I miss her, I can't wait to kiss her,  
So soon I'll be off to Alberta!  
(Everyone looks at him Skeptically)  
I mean Vancouver!_

_(Quietly, to himself)  
Shit! Her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancou-_

_(Suddenly breaking into a loud boisterous song again)  
She's my girlfriend!  
My wonderful girlfriend!  
Yes I have a girlfriend, who lives in Canada!!  
(Puts both hands on his hips triumphantly)  
And I can't wait to eat her pussy again!  
(The music immediately stops and everyone stares)_

"Riiiiight, of course. Alberta, how could I forget?" Disco says sarcastically and walks off.

"Toothy, just, no. A hundred kinds of No." Chunky shakes his head and leaves as well.

"C'mon Toothy, I'm blind, don't make me deaf." Mole remarks as he taps his way offstage.

Splendid, however, seems to completely believe Toothy, "Alberta, eh? Toothy you dog you. I can't wait to meet her next time she's in town."

"Right, um, next time. Let's get us, I mean you a room." Toothy says nervously leading him to his house.

* * *

Argh! WAAAAAAY longer than I thought it would be, but it's done. So like I said, Toothy's got a thing for Splendid, but it's one sided because Splendid's too oblivious to realize it. That and Splendid isn't gay. Also, as you've noticed, Toothy is much more sensitive about his sexuality. That'll come into play later.

And I'd like to apologize AGAIN for making Misty a heroine junkie. It's not just for fun, it's going to become a large part of Cuddles and Misty's relationship. Now, I gotta get to sleep. Another Flaky chapter next time, I promise.


	5. The Girl Gets Around

**Author's Note**

Okay! More music, and we'll be switching focus from Toothy and Splendid to Flaky, still desperate to get Flippy's attention. What will she try next? God only knows. By the way, does anyone think I'm trying to cover too much ground with this musical? The switching perspectives have been pretty frequent…

And on another note, does anyone actually read these author's notes? I mean I know I can be kinda long winded sometimes, but I usually have something important to tell you….

Oh, and the song's featured are **The Girl Gets Around **from** Footloose the Musical** **Sighing Softly to The River** and **When a Felon's Not Engaged in His Employment** both from **Pirates of Penzance**

**HTF: The Musical!**

The scene opens mid day in the beautiful Happy Tree Town, about mid day. People are hustling about on their own business, the town square is crowded as always, but our focus shifts to Flaky. She's moving about nervously, a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She's on her way to The Nicolette, Happy Tree Town's local ballet school. Odd, for a girl of such nervous demeanor to take up such a public practice, but she had done it for Flippy.

"I just want to have confidence." Flaky muttered under her breath, approaching the school's building. It was a small apartment, the school's practice area on the second floor. She reached for the door, but it swung open before she could touch it, A grey-furred cat, dressed in her tights stood in the door. She had her arm pointed out the door and shouted angrily at a purple raccoon, who had obviously been causing some sort of ruckus in the school, judging from the cat's temper.

"And stay out! I never want to see that flashy, hip-hop dancing in my school ever again!" It was Nicolla, the ballet instructor. Normally a nice girl, she hated anyone disrespecting her art.

"Well whatever!" The Raccoon girl said, turning and snapping her fingers at Nicolla. She bumped into Flaky, and muttered something inaudible under her breath. As she walked away, Flaky noticed the red dress she wore was dirty, and patched all over. But, even after she was gone, Nicolla was still steaming,

"Little trashy raccoon, spoiling my school with her little harlot dancing." She grumbled, but quickly changed her attitude when she noticed Flaky standing in the door. "Oui, Flaky, please get your tutu on, we're going to begin soon."

"Um, Nicolla, do you think you were being a bit hard on that girl?"Flaky asked.

"Please, don't bring that little street rat up again, she was not fit for a school of dance. Now chop, chop. The other girls are all in the studio, we're waiting on you." Flaky glanced down the street once again, but the raccoon girl was gone.

"Yes ma'am," she said and followed her in the school. She quickly changed into her red tights and found her way to the dance floor to meet with the other girls. They were practicing a couple warm ups, holding the bar and stretching out their legs. Flaky found an open spot behind a girl she recognized. It was Snickers, a vole she had spotted around town sometimes, though they were hardly friends.

"He-hey, Snickers." First impressions always made her nervous.

She didn't even turn around, "Flaky, you should really be focusing on the steps, our recital is in two months."

"Oh, of course." Flaky hung her head in defeat. She was always so awkward, the ballet lessons had done nothing to help her, especially not with Flippy. She kept going through the motions, but it hadn't made her any more confident, and she certainly wouldn't be in any recital, she'd probably quit before the end of the month.

_Better off that way, _Flaky Thought, _I'd just screw it up and ruin the performance for everyone._

"Un, deux, trois," Nicolla waved a finger in rhythm to her students, tapping her foot and bobbing to keep the girls in time. She was always well composed when teaching, the only thing that could ever throw her off when she was like this was,

"Hey babe!" Nicolla halted in her tracks when she heard his voice, her face became stony and her voice tinged with aggravation. It was a wolf, with a cocky little smile and a bandana covering his ears, dressed in army fatigues and a black leather jacket.

"Why hello Creed, how are you today?"

"Dang good!" He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "I picked some of these up for you."

"I told you not to come here while I was working" She ignored the flowers and turned back to the students, "It's not fair to my girls, they deserve all my attention now."

But he was persistent, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke, "Aw c'mon Nikky, you're always so much more fun outside of this school."

By now, the rest of the girl's were beginning to get suspicious, until Snickers finally stepped forward.

"Hey mister, what do you think you're doing with our ballet instructor?'

Creed stepped forward, striking a pose,

_CREED_

_Anythiiiing that I want_

Snickers huffed at him, "Yeah, well, what does she get out of it?

_CREED_

_Everythiiiiig that she needs_

_NICOLLA_

_Like you'd know._

_(A guitar kicks up in the background, and a light shines down on Nicolla and Creed as he sings)_

_CREED_

_Well she'd like you to think__  
__she was born yesterday__  
__with her innocent looks__  
__and her little town ways__  
__when she's smilin' at me__  
__she's got angels in her eyes _

_But I've seen how she moves__  
__and this girl really cooks__  
__she's taught me some tricks__  
__you can't learn in a book__  
__and I'm starting to think__  
__she's a devil in disguise__  
__(The girls all giggle and, save for flaky, sing back up, echoing him)_

_CREED__  
__The girl gets around__  
__she knows what she likes__  
__(huh knows what she likes)__  
__I got what she needs__  
__(Yeah yeah yeah!)__  
__wait til tonight__  
__(just wait)__  
__We'll both make our moves__  
__yeah, we'll cover some ground_

_CREED+GIRLS__  
__the girl gets around,__  
__around, around, around, around, around,__  
__good god this girl gets around__  
__(Nicolla gives a dissatisfied "Hmph" and pushes Creed away, beginning to sing like a rock harlet)_

_NICOLLA__  
__Yeah he likes to pretend__  
__he's a man among men__  
__but with his hand in his pockets__  
__he can't count to ten__  
__don't worry baby,__  
__you're secret's safe with me__  
__(Creed blushes)_

_GIRLS__  
__ **BUSTED!**_

_NICOLLA__  
__and he bores me to tears__  
__with his beer and his bikes__  
__but I keep him around__  
__cause when temptation strikes__  
__I've got the motor__  
__(She grabs him by the collar and stares him in the eyes fiercly)__  
__he's got the key_

_CREED, NICOLLA, AND GIRLS__  
__the girl gets around__  
__she knows what she likes__  
__(huh knows what she likes)__  
__I've got what she needs__  
__(yeah yeah yeah)__  
__just wait til tonight__  
__(wait till tonight)__  
__we'll both make our moves__  
__yeah we'll cover some ground__  
__the girl get's around,around,__  
__around, around, around, around,_

_CREED+NICOLLA__  
__the girl get's around, around,__  
__around, around, around, around__  
__good god this girl gets around_

_  
__(Creed pulls Nicolla in for a saucy kiss__  
__everyone freezes, some staring in shock, and others giggling and pointing)_

The ballet class was dismissed early today, and Flaky was once again walking sadly down the streets She couldn't get it, what separated Nicolla from Flaky. How could Nicolla get a boyfriend like Creed, or more rather like Flippy? They were both nice girls, right? But just that afternoon, Nicolla was, less than nice.

_That's it!_ Flaky dropped her bag in realization, "I need to be a bad girl! That's what guys like Flippy want!" but, this happy notion in her head was easily defeated. She could never be a bad girl, and she knew it. With a saddened sigh, she picked up her bags and kept walking.

_Maybe I should just give up on Flippy_ Flaky thought, walking down the road. Then she began to daydream, as she walked into the park. About her big number with Flippy, a beautiful love ballad, the moon in her Flake-less quills, and she could almost hear the music. A violin, and a man singing, and…and..

"Is someone singing?" She suddenly realized that there really was someone playing music. She scanned the park, and saw Mime and his cousin Rhyme, performing for the friends in the park for some spare change. Not that they weren't well to do, the two just enjoyed performing, and people always wanted to contribute. Mime played an invisible violin as Rhyme sang. Flaky shrugged and figured she'd sit in.

_Rhyme_

_Sighing Softly to the river,  
Comes the loving breeze,  
Setting nature all a quiver,  
Rustling through the trees_

_And the brook, in rippling measure,  
Laughs for very love,  
While the poplars, in their pleasure,  
Wave their arms above._

The song was short, but mostly because Flaky had arrived late, as the other patrons had told her. She went to drop a dollar in the hat to compliment their performance, and Rhyme noticed her.

"Aw, thanks sweetheart, but you do know the show is free right?" Rhyme was a clown, the opposite of his cousin, but he loved children just as much. He wore bright green clothing, a little darker than his own green fur, and a bright red nose to compliment it.

"Oh, of course, but I just wanted to give it as a thanks." Rhyme smiled and reached behind her ear,

"Then let me just give you something instead, tada!" He pulled a small gold coin from her ear and placed it in her open hand. One one side it had Rhyme's face, and the other Mime's "It's a Deer Cousin's Coin! Good for one free performance on the spot."

"Oh, thanks." Flaky pocketed the coin dully, but Rhyme seemed a little distressed with her.

"Everything okay, sweetie? Normally you love magic tricks."

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. Just some boy troubles."

"Oh, boy troubles, well the answer to that's simple. No boy, no troubles! HA!" Rhyme laughed heartily at his own joke, but Flaky wasn't too excited. "eheh, sorry. Clowns aren't very good with relationship advice…"

"It's fine. It's just, I want to be with Flippy, but I know he'd only want a bad girl. Plain girls like me don't stand a chance."

"Yikes. I thought he liked sweet little girls like you. I guess that either makes him Flippant, or me Flaky! HAHAH!" Flaky, of course, didn't even smile. "Ooooh, sorry, force of habit."

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm just gonna head home now."

"Oh! Wait, if you really want some help, I know a couple of fellans."

"Fellans?" Flaky shot him a questioning glance.

"Well, they're a couple of fellas who are a couple of felons!" He laughed again, wiping a tear from his eye, "If you wanna be bad to the bone, they're the only two to turn to! Besides, they owe me a favor."

"Well, do you really think I can be a bad girl?"

"Of course," He waved to Mime, signaling him to follow as he led Flaky out of the park. They headed into the town, passing a few shops and people as they went.

"So, how do you know Lifty and Shifty?" Flaky finally asked.

"Ah, we go way back, all four of us." He smiled and Mime nodded in agreement, "We all didn't grow up in the best neighborhood. Mime and I were the only ones who ever went through with the whole 'Run away and join the circus' thing. Poor Lifty and Shifty ended up as crooks, it's kinda sad really."

Flaky looked down at the sidewalk, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I never thought of it like that."

"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to how terrible the police's job is!"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Um, what?"

"The police's job, it's terrible. You have to arrest folks you know ain't all that bad!"

"You, you do?"

"Of course, did you know…"

_(Music, an entire orchestra begins to play as Rhyme walks along,  
pulling out a constable's hat and a police baton,)_

_RHYME  
When a felon's not engaged in his employment  
Or maturing his felonious little plan  
His capacity for innocent enjoyment  
Is just as great as any honest man  
(Mime, with the same outfit, begins walking along with him)_

_Our feelings we with difficulty smother__  
__When constabulary duties to be done__  
__Taking one consideration with another__  
__A policeman's lot is not a happy one__  
__(They both shake their heads sadly, stopping. Flaky approaches them and looks at the two curiously)__  
__Suddenly, the music picks up again and the march along once more)_

_When constabulary duties to be done, to be done__  
__A policeman's lot is not a happy one_

_(Rhyme begins to look menacing as he sings)__  
__When the enterprising burglar's not a-burgling__  
__When the cutthroat isn't occupied in crime__  
__(Suddenly, his demeanor changes and he begins frolicking instead of marching)__  
__He loves to hear the little brook a-gurgling__  
__And listen to the merry village chime_

_When the coster's finished jumping on his mother__  
__He loves to lie a-basking in the sun__  
__Taking one consideration with another__  
__A policeman's lot is not a happy one__  
__When constabulary duties to be done, to be done__  
__A policeman's lot is not a happy one__  
__(Rhyme presents the same outfit to Flaky, and she gladly accepts, marching along with them, they all begin singing, save for Mime, who mouths the words)_

_When the drunkard shows no sign of where the drink went__  
__He nobly bids all alchohol farewell__  
__When the juvenile delinquent to the clink went__  
__He hung his mother's picture in his cell__  
__When the cardshark's finished wiping out his brother__  
__He buys a rattle for his little son__  
__Taking one consideration with another__  
__A policeman's lot is not a happy one__  
__When constabulary duties to be done, to be done__  
__A policeman's lot is not a happy one__  
__(They all hang their heads sadly, and the curtain drops, signaling the end of act one)_

* * *

Okay, a bit of an odd song to end on, but I figured adding the third song with Lifty & Shifty(And a third raccoon, if you can guess who) in it would make this too long so I ended act one here.

And concerning the OCs

Rhyme: I know I didn't portray him as he usually is, but I thought it would be nice to make him seem more like a clown. Jovial, and prone to laughing at his own jokes. Sorry, if I destroyed his original personality.

Nicolla and Creed: I wasn't 100% on what to do here, so I just kind of improvised and based them around the song they sang. Once again, my apologies if this is too OOC

Snickers: She barely did anything, I know. And I apologize, I needed someplace to put her in and that was the best I could do. Maybe I can find something in act 2.

And to whom it may concern, I'm thinking roughly three acts, act two being longer than this one was, and act three being a little shorter, more of a conclusion.


	6. Another Day

**Author's Note**

Okay, it's about time I crack down and get this chapter up, for all of you who have been waiting oh so patiently. I don't really have much to say, aside from the songs that will be featured, which are **Run and Tell That **from **Hairspray,**and**Another Day **from **Rent**

Oh, and we'll be seeing some more OCs in this chapter.

**Happy Tree Friends The Musical!**

Flaky began to get nervous as the three walked downtown, to the, let's say, less trustworthy areas of Happy Tree Town. Rhyme took her hand and led the way, to be a comfort to the nervous little girl. Mime, who seemed to be in a world of his own, didn't care for any problem unless it directly involved him. As they approached an alley way, Rhyme let go of her hand and tapped the lid of a trashcan, making certain to hit it in a certain rhythm. They waited a few seconds, and out strolled Shifty, his hands in his pockets. Lifty followed closely, as he always did, and was the first to speak up.

"What's up Rhyme, I thought you were performing."

"Well, for a little while yes, but a friend of mine would like to speak to you." He said, and tapped Flaky on the shoulder. She stepped forward , shaking a little and asked.

"Um, uhh, you know Flippy right?" She asked, the brothers nodded and motioned for her continue, "Well, I really like him. Like, _really _like him and, well, I think he wouldn't like me back."

"Great" Shifty interrupted, "Does this story have a point, or did you just ask Rhyme to come down here and waste our time?" Flaky was shocked, and withdrew at his words. But Rhyme stepped up and patted her on the shoulder, almost like a father would

"Shifty, she's only a little girl." He said, "I know things have been tough, but she only wants to be like you, even if it is for someone else."

"Why's she wanna be like us? It sucks to be us, and you know it. Especially lately, with that bastard squirrel running around and ruining our lives." Lifty said, jabbing at him with his words.

"What do you mean, Splendid?" Flaky asked, somehow overcoming her usual shyness.

"Don't even start with him!" Shifty said, throwing his arms up in the air. His brother sighed and rolled his eyes. "That stupid ruby, why would we even bother?" Flaky became confused, but Rhyme caught this too, and explained.

"The Ruby Petals, I'm sure you've seen it before." Flaky immediately knew what he was talking about; the Ruby Petals were a priceless gem held in the Happy Tree Museum, naturally shaped into a blooming rose, the petals of which were paper thin, but pure. It was the treasure of Happy Tree Town, and the news spread like wildfire when it went missing a week ago.

"And what did Mr. Hero do when he heard about the theft? He kicked in our door and trashed our apartment! Broke our couch, punched a hole in the wall, and guess what? It's still like that!" Shifty realized he was yelling, and calmed himself down, speaking with a bit of self pity, "We barely got enough money to buy groceries and people like that come along and treat us like trash just 'cause we're not so civilized. Sometimes I just can't…" Shifty kicked the dirt and bit and stared down. Flaky, still curious, came closer, and asked.

"You can't what?" Shifty smiled and leapt up onto a trash can, and began tapping his foot. Flaky, Rhyme, and Mime watched as Shifty began to sway in rhythm, and a chorus of voices rang out. Other raccoons appeared from their windows, from the streets and began to sing together, as Shifty began to sing.

_SHIFTY  
Hey!_

_I can't see  
Why people look at me  
And only see the color of my face_

_And then there's those  
That try to help, god knows  
But always have to put me in my place_

_but i won't ask you to be color blind  
'Cause if you pick the fruit  
Then girl, you're sure to find..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?_

_The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
And that's where it's at...  
... now baby run and tell that!!_

_CHORUS  
Run and tell that!_

_SHIFTY  
Run and tell that!_

_CHORUS  
Run and tell that!_

_(Lifty appears behind his brother, and snatches off his fedora. Before Shifty can react, he places it on his own head and begins singing in a near-identical tone)_

_LIFTY  
I can't see  
Why people disagree  
Each time I tell them what I know is true_

_No no!_

_And if you come  
And see the world I'm from  
I bet your heart is gonna feel it too_

_Yeah. I could lie  
But baby. Let's be bold  
Vanilla can be nice  
But if the truth be told..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use_

_The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at_

_oh baby baby run and tell that!!_

_Lifty and Shifty  
Run and tell that!_

_"Wow, so you guys aren't such bad guys, I suppose" Flaky said, And Shifty jumped from the trashcan, shaking his head._

_"Nah, but people always say we are, but we just like to run on the wild side!"_

_"Well, do you think you can teach me how to be wild?" She was incredibly excited, actually bouncing up and down with anticipation._

_"Heh! Of course, we could, but we know someone even better suited for the job!" Lifty said,_

_"Who?"_

_"Our sister!" They said together, and the two gave their trademark laugh before yelling in unison._

_HEY CARAMEL!_

_(The entire alleyway seems to part as a purple raccoon, a little younger than Lifty and Shifty steps forward_

_Flaky immediately recognizes her)_

"Hey, you're that girl from the dance school! I never knew your brothers were such great dancers!"

The girl laughed, "Hah, great dancers, those two? Check this out!"

_CARAMEL  
I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride  
(Lifty and Shifty, standing on either side of her, give Caramel a high five and turn, as she gives them both a low five as they sing)  
LIFTY&SHIFTY  
So give me five on the black-hand side_

_CARAMEL  
I've got a new way of movin'  
And i got my own voice_

_LIFTY&SHIFTY  
So how can I help  
But to shout and rejoice_

_CARAMEL  
The people 'round here  
Can barely pay their rent  
They're "try'n to make dollar  
Out 'a fifteen cent"  
But we got a spirit  
Money just cant buy_

_EVERYONE  
It's deep as a river  
And soars to the sky!_

_LIFTY&SHIFTY  
I cant see  
The reason it cant be  
The kinda world where we all get our chance_

_oh yeah!_

_The time is now  
And we can show them how  
To turn the music up and let's all dance_

_'Cause all things are equal  
When it comes to love  
Well, that ain't quite true  
'Cause when push comes to shove..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?_

_The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at  
SHIFTY  
... no baby baby baby run and tell that!!_

_LIFTY  
Run and tell that!_

_SHIFTY  
Run and tell that!! Oh baby  
go run and tell that! g-g-g-g-g-go on!  
go run and tell... that-at-at-at!  
Baaaaaaaaaaaaaabyy! Yeah yeah yeeahah yeahhhh!_

_woah!!!_

_LIFTY  
(Spoken)  
Showoff._

The curtain drops, and opens on another scene not too far from our last. A few blocks down, Cuddles is awoken by the sound of music, despite it being well into mid day, and pulls his head up from the floor to hear a sizzling. Glancing around, he notices Misty, cooking in his kitchen and humming a soft tune.

"What are you doing, I-"

"Forgot I was here?" Misty interrupted, "I just wanted to make you some breakfast, you don't even have anything in that filthy fridge of yours except some Chinese food from god knows where. I ran over to my room to pick up some eggs."

"Well, thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I need to be writing my song." He ran his fingers through his hair and decided he could go without a shower this morning. Then, he placed himself back on his stool and began to tune his guitar.

She placed the eggs on a plate and sat down on the mattress, watching Cuddles. She casually broke a yoke and began to eat her breakfast, speaking between bites. "So, about this song of yours, are you trying to become some big star?"

"No, I'm just writing it for someone," He paused to tune a string, to find the right word "Special. Yeah, special."

"Oh, so you're taken then."

"No," He blushed, and shook his head. _What am I thinking, I am too taken! _"I mean, not exactly."

"Good," She smiled, "I wouldn't want you to waste your time on someone, like an ex."Cuddles cringed at her words, she had him figured out, and he knew it. This little girl, to him at least, thought she was smarter than him. Thought she could win him over, and it was working. He blushed, turning towards the window again as he struck the guitar, but he could feel her staring at him.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm in this Giggles, I told myself I'd either win her back or leave town. Leave town? _"So your brother, and that girl, visiting relatives?"

"Yeah, my brother, Lucky and a girl we "Adopted" Em. They're visiting my mother and father out in the countryside, gonna be back this afternoon, I'm meeting them at the train station."

"You ever been out of town?"

"Of course, I just like it here, that's why I don't go out on family trips too often. It's too dull."

"Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, I could hitch along next trip? I was thinking about getting out of town for a bit" _For good, maybe_

"I'd love to; maybe being with you would make it worthwhile heading out there."

"That sounds wonderful." _What the hell are you doing Cuddles, snap out of it!_

"By the way," She seemed a little upset, "you seriously need groceries in here."

"Jeez, what are you, my mom?" Cuddles put the guitar down, "Besides, I'll get groceries when I need them"

"Nonsense," Misty went to put her plate in the sink, and turned back again, "We'll go out today, and then you can come with me to pick up Lucky and Em, and I'm sure you'd like to join us for dinner." He didn't move from the chair, but she pulled him up herself,

"C'mon, you've slept until twelve thirty, let's get going." She headed for the door. He was about to put his own shoes on, when he realized she was playing with him again.

_Cuddles, snap out of it! You're falling for her, but what about Giggles? You still love her! You need to put your foot down now, get her out, and forget about breaking her heart! _"Hey, listen chick," He said, she froze in her tracks "Just because I was nice to you doesn't mean I was your friend, now just leave me alone!"

"What are you talking about Cuddles?" She was shocked by his sudden change, "I'm just trying to be friendly." Music kicked up in the air, and Cuddles took a strong stand against her, his eyes burning with fake anger at the girl he had just welcomed into his home.

_CUDDLES  
Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight  
(He begins to regret, singing to himself)  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!  
(But, his attitude becomes fierce again)  
Another time -- another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day  
(Misty realizes something, why she thinks he's being mean,  
because he's bitter about his last love and doesn't want to be involved with anything else.  
But he has to move on, in her mind, and she has to help him)_

_MISTY  
The heart can freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today_

_CUDDLES  
Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

_MISTY  
There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

_(Misty slowly steps backwards, and falls from his window, calmly landing in the arms of a group of people, they lift her up and place her on a nearby stand, as she sings up to Cuddles. He looks down from the window, singing to himself.)_

_MISTY&TOWNSFOLK  
(CUDDLES)  
I can't control  
(Control your temper)  
My destiny  
(She doesn't see)  
I trust my soul  
(Who says that there's a soul?)  
My only goal is just  
To be  
(Just let me be...)_

_ MISTY&CHORUS  
(Cuddles, Simultaneously)  
There's only now  
(Who do you think you are?)  
There's only here  
Give in to Love  
(Barging in on me and my guitar)  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
Little girl hey,the door is that way  
No day but today...  
The fire's out any way_

_MISTY&TOWNSFOLK__**  
**__(CUDDLES)  
No day but today  
(Take your powder; take your candle)  
No day but today  
(Take your brown eyes,  
your pretty smile, your silhouette)  
No day but today  
(Another time, another place  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace)  
No day but today  
(Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day)  
_

_(Cuddles finally gives in and hangs his head in defeat, as the lights dim)_

* * *

Bleck, I know this chapter came out well, but I'm starting to run into some serious writer's block. Mostly because I need more music. I appreciate the ones who've submitted songs so far, though. But if anyone else has some, drop me a PM or Review.

Oh, and sorry this took so long, it was a bitch to format. Pardon my French.

Thanks again, wonderful people of the internet!


	7. Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note**

Alrighty, sorry about the delays and all, but I've been busy! I'm a world championship boxer, I found love in an alien, and I've served a tour of duty in Iraq!

Okay, so all of that stuff was virtual, but still, it kept me busy! So anyway, I'm going to be focusing in a bit on Toothy's time with Splendid in this chapter.  
And the songs featured are **Somebody's Eyes **from **Footloose the Musical **and **Fantasies Come True **from **Avenue Q  
**So please, read and enjoy

**HTF: The Musical!**

Open scene on the grocery store on a busy Sunday afternoon, a few Friends passing in and out of the sliding doors. In the front a girl scout troop was raising money by selling cookies, and mothers were strolling by with their children at hand, pushing carts filled with junk food. A little yellow buggy pulls into the parking lot, Splendid and Toothy stepping out. They walk together to the store, Splendid in his full disguise, to defend is identity (He was still blissfully unaware that everyone in town could see through his pathetic tie and glasses outfit)

"You know, you really don't have to do this. I mean, going out shopping is always such a pain, you shouldn't have to be dragged out with me" Toothy said, pulling out his change purse to double-check the coupons he had brought.

"Toothy, please, you're putting me up in your own home. I would feel terrible if I couldn't do something in return," Splendid said as they entered the store, "and buying this week's groceries on my salary is no problem." They laughed, as Splendid grabbed a shopping cart. They headed down an aisle, and Toothy began to thumb through his change purse again.

"Well, I know you want to pay and all, but can we atleast use my coupons? I'd feel bad if you had to pay full price when I could get you a discount."

Splendid let out another chuckle, nodded as he reached up to pull some soup cans off the top shelf. Toothy looked back up from his purse and noticed Splendid stretching, and blushed a little. Without noticing, Splendid shook his tail side to side as he stretched, and Toothy found himself staring.

"Ahem!" A voice from behind made him nearly jump out of his fur, he turned, it was Snickers. They were good friends, since a young age. Snickers was a bit stuck up, and at a young age she would only talk to other girls, she found boys "icky". But Toothy was always a little different, and surprisingly Snickers found a place in her heart for the only boy who wouldn't play in the mud.

"Oh, uh, hi Snickers, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember? Ballet lessons don't pay for themselves." She said, holding up the gun she was using to stick labels on the nearby shelf. "And I was going to ask if you needed help, but I see you've gone for the 'Self-Checkout'" She winked, pointing to Splendid, who was already strolling down the aisle with his cart, still too concerned with the best price on soup to notice them.

"I just thought I saw a penny on the ground, but it was only a screw. That's all I was looking at." Toothy turned away, blushing bright red.

"Come on now Toothy, you're my friend. I don't care." She smiled, knowing she was right.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Toothy crossed his arms and looked away angrily, " I don't have to sit here and be made fun of."

"Toothy, I think it's lovely. I wouldn't make fun of something like that, you're just a boy in love, it doesn't matter if it's another boy."

He let out a sigh and dropped the tough guy act, "Yeah, if only the world thought that way…"

Snickers pouted, "I'm sorry, but you can't change everyone." They both shared a moment of awkward silence before Snickers realized she had to return to work, and left with a quick goodbye.

Toothy saw Splendid further down the aisle, and went to follow him with his hands in his pockets. His head hung low, and his mind began to drift.

_He's not..gay. He wouldn't even like me. He doesn't need to know about me anyway…He'd probably hate me if he knew_

????  
Exactly, he'd hate you. So keep it a secret

_(Toothy jumps in shock and looks around, the entire stage has dimmed around him, and he's alone. A spotlight shines nearby, and Flaky, Giggles and Petunia are standing across, staring at him. But they look different. The three are dressed in gothic dresses, and each are wearing heavy black makeup. Giggles' bow looks more like a spider, and Petunia's flower has wilted. Flaky is wearing a mourner's veil, and her flaky hair is completely covering her eyes. They speak all at once)_

_He hates people like you, everyone does.  
You freak.  
You fag.  
(Toothy cringes at their words.)  
Never let him know, never let anyone know.  
(A dull rhythm picks up, and Toothy can hear music playing. Giggles approaches him and starts singing)_

_GIGGLES  
Careful what you do  
Someone's on to you  
Careful what you do  
(Flaky and Petunia approach as well, each with a grim expression on their faces)  
FLAKY  
Careful what you say_

_PETUNIA  
Cause you're on display  
Every night and every day_

_GIGGLES  
(She gets up in his face, making him back down at her harsh stare.)  
Somebody's hiding in the great unknown  
(Petunia and Flaky appear from behind, staring him down as well)_

_P+F  
Uh-huh_

_GIGGLES  
And every time you think that you're alone  
Somebody's eyes are watching_

_PETUNIA  
Somebody's eyes are seeing you come and go_

_FLAKY  
Somebody's out there, waiting for the show_

_ALL THREE  
You've got no disguise  
From somebody's eyes_

_(The lights fade back on, and Toothy is alone again, and Splendid is standing next to him.)_

"Stupid fruit!" Splendid shouts, his back still turned to Toothy  
"What are you talking about?" Toothy was shocked by his words.  
"Oh, just this!" Splendid turns to show him a cantaloupe "You're supposed to be able to tell how ripe they are by tapping them, but I can't figure it out."  
"Oh! Of course…"

_(Toothy tries to follow Splendid, but the lights dim again, and but Toothy is not alone. His friends all walk by him, shooting him dirty looks and mumbling things about him. Calling him hurtful names, and he can still hear the girls singing from seemingly everywhere._

_ALL THREE  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes  
Whoa-oh  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes  
Whoa-oh  
(Petunia appears out of the darkness and pinches Toothy's cheeks, mocking him)  
PETUNIA  
Careful how you speak  
Turn the other cheek  
Be careful how you speak_

_(Flaky appears next and begins harassing him too.)  
FLAKY  
Think a naughty thought  
And if you get caught  
Well, then boy, you've bought a lot of trouble _

_(Flaky and Petunia disappear, and Giggles is suddenly behind him)  
GIGGLES  
Somewhere there's someone with a perfect view_

_PETUNIA&FLAKY  
(They appear and disappear quickly, as they wave at Toothy, mocking him)  
Yoo-hoo_

_GIGGLES  
And they're just dying for a little peek-a-boo_

_PETUNIA&FLAKY  
(Appearing suddenly)  
Boo!_

_ALL THREE  
Somebody's eyes are watching  
Somebody's eyes will never close, never sleep  
Somebody's after the secrets that you keep  
Who's got alibis  
From somebody's eyes?  
(The lights turn back on, andToothy is back with Splendid, still shopping as if nothing is going on)_

"…Queerer than a three dollar bill." He says, staring at him.

"What do you mean? I'm not queer!" Toothy panics.

"Not you Toothy, these prices! How can you sell something so cheap? It's queerer than I three dollar bill, at least I think so."

"Yeah! I knew, I was just, um, joking!" He smiles nervously, and Splendid looks oddly at him, but returns the grin.

(But before Toothy can say anything else to him, the shadows surround Toothy once more and Now he's surrounded by people he knows_, relatives, friends, all staring him down. Petunia Giggles and Flaky all stand in the middle of the group as they all sing.)_

_ALL  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes  
Whoa-oh  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes  
Whoa-oh_

_PETUNIA  
Never laugh to loud  
Never leave a crowd_

_FLAKY  
Never dress risque  
There'll be hell to pay_

_GIGGLES  
If you've ever had anything to hide  
Think twice before you step outside_

_ALL THREE  
Somebody's eyes are watching  
Somebody's eyes are following every move  
Somebody's waiting to show they don't approve_

_PETUNIA  
Nothin satisfies_

_GIGGLES  
Somebody's eyes_

_FLAKY  
Ain't no alibis_

_PETUNIA  
In somebody's eyes_

_GIGGLES  
You've got no disguise_

_PETUNIA&FLAKY  
From somebody's eyes  
(Suddenly, a spotlight shines down behind the three girls, a beaver dressed in priests robes is standing behind them, Toothy immediately recognizes him as his own father. He looks down on Toothy with disgust as everyone around him sings)_

_EVERYONE  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes  
Whoa-oh  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes  
(The lights are back on, and Toothy realizes what was going on. It was his own paranoia regarding his sexuality, nothing else. Flaky Petunia and Giggles were nowhere to be seen, and his Father is absent, as usual. And Splendid is close by,)_

_"_Um, are you okay Toothy? You're breathing pretty heavy over there." Splendid asks, as they head for the checkout,

"Of course, I feel fine. Just daydreaming a little," He says, a bit dumbfounded by his own imagination. "But, we have to get home soon, dinner's in the oven."

"Oh, of course" Splendid smiles, paying the cashier. Toothy goes to follow, excited about the meal they'll be sharing, when he hears those three voices behind him once again.

_FLAKY, PETUNIA, GIGGLES  
Somebody, somebody somebody's eyes…_

_Whoa-oh…_

Toothy panics, and without turning runs from the grocery store to catch up with Splendid, panting wildly.

_….Later That Night…._

Splendid had settled in his bed, alongside Toothy's bed, still empty. The room had always had two beds, Toothy often received guests and was happy to share space, especially now that he was sharing it with Splendid. It was decorated with hundreds of Splendid items, from the furniture to the very blanket he slept under, but Splendid himself found it endearing and dozed off peacefully. Toothy, however, was brushing his teeth for the fortieth time. He was far too nervous to lay down next to Splendid, even if they weren't laying down in the same bed.

"Just relax Toothy, he's probably asleep by now, and if he isn't, just face the other way. Don't stare too much." He was speaking into the mirror to ready himself. And finally, with one last breath he headed into the bedroom, and thankfully found Splendid lying on one side, breathing peacefully. But, his nervousness got the best of him again.

"Splendid, are, are you awake?" He asked softly.

Splendid rolled a little, startling Toothy, but kept his eyes closed, "Uhhh, is that a unicorn?"

"Splendid?"

"No, I'll wear the purple shoes, I- Who painted the kitten?"

"Oh, he's talking in his sleep," Toothy sighed, and sat down on his own bed. He was about to turn off the lights when Splendid muttered again.

"I love you Toothy."

"WHAT?" He shouted, and covered his mouth in surprise, "A-are you awake?"

"I love your little laugh, take off your shirt."

"Splendid? Oh, Splendid!" Toothy was overcome with joy, "You do care, were you just being shy? Were we, hiding from each other? I wonder.."

_TOOTHY  
All those nights  
I'd lay in bed  
Thoughts of you  
Running through my head_

_SPLENDID  
(Spoken)  
I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie_

_TOOTHY  
But I never thought  
The things in my head  
Could really happen  
In my bed_

_SPLENDID  
You look like David Hasselhoff_

_TOOTHY  
All those years  
I missed the signs  
Couldn't read  
Between the lines_

_Who'd have thought  
I would see the day  
Where I'd hear you say  
What I heard you say_

_And now I find  
What was always in my mind was in your mind too  
Who knew? Fantasies come true  
And now I see  
That what I always dreamed of was meant to be  
You and me and you, fantasies come true  
(A mist surrounds the bedroom, and suddenly Splendid rises from the bed, dressed in a tuxedo, as is Toothy. He takes him in his arms and they dance together slowly as a beautiful orchestra rises up behind them. Just at the climax of the music Splendid falls back to the bed asleep and Toothy lays on the edge of the bed, staring and singing to him)_

_TOOTHY  
You and me lived in fantasy  
But we'll be a reality…  
(The music settles, and then rises back up as Toothy stands and triumphantly sings)  
Cuz now  
My love  
I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of  
So are you  
Fantasies come true_

_And now I  
swear that  
When you want me I'm gonna be right there  
To care  
For you_

_And make your Fantasies come true_

_(Toothy is suddenly jolted awake by Splendid's voice. Before he knows what's going on, he's lying in his own bed, and Splendid is standing beside him with a glass of milk)_

_"Uh, hey Toothy, you're talking in your sleep." He says, calmly._

_"Oh, I thought you were talking in your sleep..." Toothy says, confused and a little disappointed._

_"No I just came to bed. Heh, you're dreamin' is all." He laughs and lays down in the other bed_

_"Oh, silly me." Toothy blushes and turns away in his bed. He hears Splendid's voice again.  
"Sounded like a nice dream, though."_

_"Yes it was a nice dream."_

_"Well, I'll let you get back to that dream then, goodnight!" Splendid switched off the lamp between him and the room became dark. Toothy listened to him sleeping until he was sure he was asleep, and then let out a sigh of joy, even if what happened was just a dream._

_"Goodnight, Splendid." He whispered._

_

* * *

_

Aw, now ain't that cute?

For those of you who didn't get it, the scene in the grocery store was Toothy's imagination, based on the fear of Homophobes ruining his life. Huh, I feel like Deadliving.

The next chapter will be focusing on Chunky and Petunia, for those of you who still remember that they're in the story.

And for those of you interested, I'd like to advertise another story of mine that I'm putting special attention into, **One World**. I suppose some of you are sick of hearing about it already, but I'd like to get the word out to any of my fans because that is technically my first Fanfic, written before I came to this site. Plus it's four books long, and I'm putting incredible effort into creating a believable universe.  
And while it may not be HTF-centric, Flippy and Flaky are major characters.

So go ahead, click that little link on my name and check it out, I promise you won't be disappointed.

In other news, I'm now eating vegetarian. Not that I have anything against eating meat, it's just very healthy, and soy is surprisingly delicious!

Sorry about the formating, Fanfiction's being a bitch, pardon my French


	8. A Fine Fine Line

**Author's Note  
**Okay, I know I promised to get back on track, but it's harder than you'd think. Nothing against you all, I just have more important things to be doing sometimes. But I still enjoy writing, and will continue to update when I can.

But enough of my senseless wining, you people came here for a show! And a show you shall receive!  
The songs featured are**Let's Hear it For the Boy **by **Denise Williams **and **There's a Fine Fine Line **from **Avenue Q**

**HTF; The Musical!**

The next day was a relatively peaceful one at that. Only two deaths were reported, both instantaneous, Mole had crashed the ice cream truck into a tree after running down Cub. But that is neither here nor now. Instead, our scene opens on the Happy Tree Mall, on a breezy Wednesday afternoon.

Chunky had taken Petunia out shopping, although it wasn't quite what you would expect. Commonly, when a couple went out "Shopping" it often entailed the girlfriend buying pounds and pounds of clothing for the boyfriend to carry, but for some reason Petunia had only wanted to accompany him to pick up a game he had on reserve, and to let him treat her to a lunch at the food court. Over their cheese quesadillas, Petunia was oddly interested in Chunky, and kept asking questions, fluttering her eyelashes and listening intently to his responses.

"So, what was the game again?" She said, quietly ignoring her food.

"Uh, Disco Rising 2. It's the sequel to the famous Zombie-survival game from Phoenix Inc. They're just about the authority on Zombie games. I mean, if there was a zombie apocalypse I'd totally find these guys, they know what they're doing." He rambled on between messy bites of his food, as Petunia nodded and pretended to listen.

"Hmm, well," She glanced at her watch, "I think we'll have to get going. But, if you won't mind we just need to make one little stop." She stood without waiting for his answer.

"Where are we-" He stopped to take a gulp of soda and drop his garbage into a nearby trashcan, "Where are we going?" Despite not knowing where she was leading, he followed quite comfortably. Of course, it's easy to trust someone you've been dating for such a long time. They stopped in front of the False Alarm, a reasonably large arcade, considering it was inside of a mall.

"Right over here, I'm sure you're quite familiar with this little hangout, am I right?" She said, stepping into the dimly lit arcade.

"Sure! What are we playing, maybe KA-POW Fighters? I'll go easy on you!" Chunky laughed as he stepped up in front of a machine. But Petunia yanked him away, pulling him towards another area of the arcade.

"How about we play a different game, like over there!" Petunia pulled him by the shirt(He had always hated that) over to a different arcade machine, where a certain relative of his was dancing to a techno-beat. People crowded around to see Disco strut his stuff on the machine to a catchy J-pop remix of a disco hit.

"PPR?" Chunky read aloud, "Paw Party Revolution? I'm not very good at dancing Petunia, maybe I could just watch you play.

"Oh no Chunky, we're gonna teach you to dance!" Petunia pulled him back and pushed him onto the machine's large platform. It was a hefty metal platform, layered with arrows for the player to pound their feet on to the fast-paced beat of a song, prompted by an enormous screen, adorned with flashing lights and strobe effects to completely immerse the player.

"'We're gonna teach you.' What do you mean we?" Chunky said, nervously.

Disco bear, who had been waiting for quite some time for the two to arrive, chimed in "We as in me and your girlfriend. Nothing personal Chunks, but we're gonna teach you to dance, no relative of mine is gonna go around neglecting his dancing feet."

"But, but I Can't!" Chunky said, trying to scramble off the machine, but Petunia stood in his way. She stopped his escape without touching him; her saddened look was powerful enough.

"Chunky, please, just try. For me." She said, looking up at him with genuinely sad eyes. He groaned and crossed his arms, but couldn't stay angry at her.

"Well okay for you, and only for you." Chunky turned back to the screen, " What do you need me to do?" Disco gave him a cocky smile and plunked a quarter into the machine.

"Just follow along shorty, I'll show you how it's done." He said, as the machine kicks up a beat. Closing his eyes he steps from side to side, clapping his hands to the beat. Chunky catches on, and tries to follow him, but he steps awkwardly, clapping randomly. Disco stops and sighs, trying to get him back on track.

Meanwhile, Petunia is sitting, watching him happily, despite his difficulties. The other Friends in the arcade are watching as well, some laughing at Chunky's awkward attempt at dancing. Nutty, who had been in for his weekly "House of the Permanently Dead" fix, finally approached Petunia, stifling his laughter.

"Jeez, how can you even stand to be around such an embarrassment?" He said, leaning in a little close to her. Petunia pushed him away without turning from Chunky, still focused on him.

"Nutty, shut up! He's trying, that's all that matters. He's trying for me." She said. Sparky, another friend who was just there for the show, came up from behind and sat with Petunia to watch. Chunky was definitely trying, but he just nearly slipped, and had Disco not caught him, he'd be flat on his butt.

"I don't wanna be mean,Pet" Sparky finally piped in, "But, you're a smart, cleanly girl. What could you possibly see in a chubby nerd like him?" Petunia thought for a second, and stood , walking a little bit towards the PPR machine.

"Well…"

An electric bass sounds from the machine, as Chunky just begins to tap his foot in rhythm. Disco nods happily and does a quick few steps, striking a pose. Chunky attempts to walk off in frustration, but Disco catches him by the collar. Petunia begins to tap her own foot and sing, as Chunkybegins to move more and more in time to the music, almost keeping up with his uncle.

_PETUNIA_  
_My baby he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway_

_And maybe he dont dress fine_  
_But i dont really mind_  
_Because every time he pulls me near_  
_I just want to cheer_  
_(She begins dancing as well, as some other people get behind her and dance, except for Nutty, who's angrily eating a bag of gumdrops. Still upset that Petunia is more interested in Chunky. )_

_ALL_  
_Let's hear it for the boy_  
_Let's give the boy a hand_  
_Let's hear it for my baby_  
_You know you go to understand_

_PETUNIA_  
_Whoa, maybe he's no romeo_  
_But he's my lovin one-man show_  
_(Petunia Blows a kiss to Chunky, who blushes, as he keeps dancing)_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Let's hear it for the boy_

_("Perfect! Incredible! MARRY ME!" The machine shouts between the music, as Chunky and Disco begin to land even harder and more complex steps. Incredibly, the student even begins to outdo the master)_

_PETUNIA_  
_My baby may not be rich_  
_He's wathcin every dime_  
_But he loves me loves me loves_  
_We always have a real good time_

_And maybe he sings off key_  
_But thats alright by me_  
_Because what he does he does so well_  
_Makes me wanna yell_

_ALL_  
_Lets hear it for the boy_  
_Lets give the boy a hand_  
_Lets hear it for my baby_  
_You know you go to understand_

_(Chunky Leaps from the Machine and grabs Petunia, spinning her. She comes to a stop, and points to the sky as she sings)_

_PETUNIA_  
_Maybe hes no romeo_  
_But hes my lovin one man show_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Lets hear it for the boy_

_Maybe hes no casanova_  
_Still his kisses knock me ov-ah_

_Hear it for the boy_  
_Lets give the boy a hand_  
_Lets hear it for my baby_  
_You know you gotta understand_  
_(As Chunky is dancing, Nutty sneaks behind him and tosses a gumdrop onto the machine)_

_Oh, he dont score at bowl-a-rama_  
_Still you gotta thank his mama_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Let's hear it for the boy_  
_Hear it for my man_

_LET'S-  
(Chunky attempts to jump up onto the machine for a dramatic finish, but he slips on a conveniently placed gumdrop, landing with a thud.)_

"Ha! I've seen better dancing at a funeral!" The machine laughs as the game over screen flashes. Chunky stares up at it disheartedly, as nearly everyone else in the room begins to laugh hysterically at his accident. Chunky blushes and runs off, as Petunia calls to him. But her yelling is stifled by the crowd's wild laughter. She ran after Chunky, but she lost sight of him in the crowded mall. Humiliated and out of breath, Petunia took a rest on a nearby guardrail. A hand on her shoulder, it was Disco.

"Petunia, it's fine. He probably just headed home."

"You're right, I suppose" Petunia turned and began on her way to the parking lot, Disco nearby. "He probably took the car. Can I get a ride?"

"Your place?"

"Chunky's"

…

_Renamon was thrust to the bed, as Gardevoir stood above her,her tight maid's outfit bearly covering her explosive cleavage. She lowered herself down n a hard kiss onto the unexpecting digimon. Their lips locked in a hot, sticky embrace as Gardevoir's hand began to climb down her thigh until it-"_

"Chunky? Are you in here?" a soft voice called, and Chunky quickly turned his computer off, to prevent her from seeing his 'fanfiction'. Petunia entered from the doorway where she had been standing, and sat on the bed near him, and picked up a small action figure laying on the ground during their awkward silence. She toyed with it's arms for a few seconds

"Chunky, about the mall today. Everyone was just caught up in the moment, they weren't-"

"Petunia," Chunky cut her off, "I know, I just shouldn't be up in public like that. I just make a fool out of myself."

"But this is more about us."

Chunky stood off the chair he was nestled in, his breath becoming cold at what she might be thinking. She put down the action figure and stood to face him, but instead found herself staring at the ground.

"When we first met, you were shy to practically everyone, except me. I thought maybe if we spent time together, I could change that. I could get you to dance."

"Petunia, I could learn for you, you know I'll keep trying."

"No, because then you'd just be changing yourself for me, and that's not what I want. I'm not a girlfriend, I'm someone trying to make you what I want to date."

"You're overreacting." He was nervous, "Think about what you're saying."

"I have Chunky, maybe it's time we went our separate ways. I can't change you, and it's time I stop trying. You may not be the boy for me, but I'm certainly not the girl you deserve."

He reached out to her, put his hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it away.

"Petunia…"

"Chunky? You just don't see…"

_PETUNIA  
(Sadly, slowly)  
There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time._

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh..._

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time_.

She turned and walked out, the lights dimming on the room, Chunky sat down on the bed, facing the floor so no one could see his eyes. So no one could see him cry.

* * *

*Sniffle.* I sometimes bum myself out with these stories. Oh, and this is really lame I know, but I'm still Promoting my story **One World **for anyone still interested.

Phoenix Reece, wishing you a restful respite.


	9. Take it Like a Man

**Author's Note**

Alright, I think this might be the only chapter I've written so far to take place right after the chapter before it! It's a freakin' record!

The songs Featured are**Take it Like a Man **from** Legally Blonde The Musical**, an excerpt of **Happy New Year **from **Rent**, and **How Beautifully Blue the Sky **From **Pirates of Penzance**

Oh, and whoever doesn't know who Lammy is, GET WITH THE TIMES!

**HTF; The Musical!**

Scene opens on a what may be a new face for many, young lamb, with a pastel purple face and a little pickle doll beneath her arm. She sang a familiar tune as she skipped down the sidewalk, coming to a stop in front of Disco's lavish tree house. Ascending the stairs to the front door, she calmly placed Mr. Pickles on the doormat and began to violently pound on the door, shouting to anyone inside in a voice that was so sweet she wasn't allowed within ten feet of a diabetic.

"Chunky! Chunky, Chunky, Chunky! I rented a moooovie!" She shouted, while continuing to pummel the door. Finally, Chunky opened the door for her, and she continued to pound his head for a good minute before she realized what was going on.

"OH! Sorry chunky, I just," She picked up her doll again, "Mr. Pickles and I rented a monster movie and I was wondering if you wanted to watch with me, us!"

"I really don't feel like it, sorry Lammy." He said, trying to retreat back into the darkened house, but Lammy pulled him back, tugging him back into the daylight, and she gasped when she could see him clearly. His fur was a mess, his eyes were red and baggy, his hands and fingers were covered in cheese doodle powder, and his clothes were filthy, as if they hadn't been changed from yesterday.

"Chunky, what's going on? You look terrible!"

He sniffed a little, and said in a voice that seemed t be begging for pity, "Petunia left me last night. She, gave up on me."

"What are you talking about, gave up on you?"

"She said that I…I needed to change and I was too stubborn to listen. I mean, look at me. Who would date a fat slob like me anyway?" He hung his head in shame.

"Chunky, oh, poor little koala!" She placed the Mr. Pickles down again and gave him a comforting hug, finding he was a bit more sticky than she expected, "Oh, let's get you cleaned up, come on now! You can't be wallowing in misery, stuffed up in your room all day."

"I do it all the time, the only difference is I don't have a screen in front of me." He tried to retreat again, but Lammy grabbed him by his collar pulled him back.

"Chunky, I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm sure Petunia still loves you, you just have to prove that you love her!"

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy, just follow me, I've got just the place to spruce you up!" She hopped down the long staircase, Pickle in hand, before she realized Chunky wasn't following her.

"C'mon silly, we're wasting the day away!" And finally he stepped out into the light, shielding his sensitive eyes. He hobbled out into the sunlight, following the perky lamb down to central Happy Tree Town.

"Lammy, where are we going?"

"Trust me Chunky, you'll love it. And call me L!"

"What? Why L?"

"Because it's what I want to be called when I'm a big time fashion designer."

The big city, or as close to a big city as you could find in happy tree town. The daily Acorn building, Lumpy Co. Toy Emporium, everything a Friend could look to find was here, and Lammy had a very special store she wanted her Koala friend to visit. She tugged his hand all the way, much to his displeasure, until they finally reached their destination. A towering skyscraper with the flashing neon sign that read ", a red carpet extended from it onto the sidewalk, and several well dressed Friends were walking in and out. But inside was even more magnificent.

Thousands upon thousands of rows of clothing as far as the eye could see, among the many displays and perfume counters. The walls were gilded, and lined with elegant designs and lanterns, powered with electricity to perpetually create the perfect atmosphere. Chunky had never seen something like this in all his life, he was more familiar with palaces of kings than the store he was in.

"Lammy, I mean, L. Where, where am I?" His voice was that of a child in some kind of fantastic kingdom. Lammy took his hand and whispered,

"A department store."

"It's, it's beautiful…" But Lammy placed one finger over his mouth, and walked him further into the store.

_LAMMY  
Shhh…  
First a deep breath  
Take it all in  
Feel all those halogens warming your skin  
Smell how they pump in pure oxygen.  
See they care._

(_A women appears behind Chunky,)  
GIRL  
Love?_

_CHUNKY  
Excuse me?_

_GIRL  
(Offering a bottle of Perfume)  
"Love", the new fragrance from Chanel._

_CHUNKY  
Oh. No thank you._

_LAMMY  
I know you're scared  
Nevertheless  
Think of the people you want to impress  
Swallow your pride for me  
Just nod yes  
And prepare  
Cause something's in the air_

_CHUNKY  
(talking)  
I think it's " love"_

_LAMMY  
Exactly!  
(singing)  
Here you'll become what you're supposed to be  
You think you can't but you can.  
Think of the guy you want most to be.  
Here's your chance to make it  
So take it like a man._

_CHUNKY  
What does she want?  
Not really sure  
Why can't we leave things the way that they were?  
Why can I never say no to her?  
What's that smell?_

_(talking)  
PERFUME GIRL  
"Subtext", by Calvin Klein._

_CHUNKY  
(As he thumbs through the rows of clothing)  
That I don't like,  
That's kind of neat.  
Guys who wear that get beat up on my street.  
Still I've come this far, I can't retreat.  
In my shell  
I'm in the hands of L!  
What the hell?_

_BOTH  
Here you'll become what your suppose to be  
You think you can't but you can.  
Think of the guy you want most to be.  
Here's your chance to make it  
So take it like a man._

_(Chunky steps into a changing booth, as Lammy throws clothing over the top to him.)  
LAMMY  
(CHUNKY)  
God, I love shopping for guys!  
(Okay this is strange.)  
Watching the change right before my eyes.  
(Don't watch me change.)  
Look at him striking a pose.  
His confidence grows.  
He'll bloom like a rose._

_CHUNKY  
It's just clothes!_

_LAMMY  
(CHUNKY)  
God I love shopping for men.  
(Okay, this is nice.)  
They walk in a two  
They walk out a ten  
(Is this the price!?)_

_LAMMY  
Don't worry this is my treat,  
There's someone I'd like you to meet_

Chunky steps out from behind the curtain of the changing room, and in front of a mirror, fully transformed. Dressed in a blue collared shirt, unbuttoned a little at the top, and a fetching pair of khaki slacks. And, even though it's just clothes, Chunky's entire figure looks a bit slimmer, and his face seems to glow. He, and even Lammy, can't even believe how amazing he looks.

"Whoah." They both say at once.

"I, I look like my uncle." Chunky notes, Lammy nods, still staring.

"But it's just me."

_LAMMY  
That's the best part  
The outside is new.  
But now it reflects, what's already in you.  
Couldn't change that if I wanted to  
And I…do not._

(talking)  
_CHUNKY  
Thank You, L_

_LAMMY  
No, Thank You._

_(singing)  
LAMMY  
This is no gift,  
It's payment in kind,  
Oh, we've got to buy this,  
What are you blind?  
You look hot….  
Is he not hot??…?_

_(The other patrons all nod and sing along)_

_EVERYONE  
He's Hot, hot, hot, hot!  
Here you'll become what your suppose to be  
You think you can't but you can.  
Think of the guy you want most to be.  
Here's your chance to make it  
So take it like a man!_

The two leave, Chunky carrying a two bags filled with his old clothing and a few other things Lammy wanted to pick up for him. Chunky seemed to be in much higher spirits, chatting happily with Lammy all the way back to his house.

"You know, I really appreciate this L."

"Oh, forget about it. And you don't have to call me L."

"But you said,"

"When I'm famous, that's what I want my fans to call me, but you're special."

"I'm…special?"

"Sure, you're a friend. You can call me whatever you want."

He smiled, and headed back up the stairs to Disco's house, he was just about to step back inside when he heard a whistle behind him.

"Chunky!" It was Lammy, standing at the base of the stairs, "Mr. Pickles just reminded me, good luck winning back Petunia! Maybe we'll see you at the dance tomorrow!" And with that she was off, skipping away with her pickle again. Chunky only nodded and smiled at her, but after she was gone, he realized the urgency of what she just said. He ran inside and threw the bags on a chair across the room. Snatching up the phone, he punched in a number and spoke to himself as he waited for the dial tone.

"Jeez, one more day before the dance. I'm gonna need some serious help…" The other end picked up, he spoke quickly, informally. "Uncle, it's Chunky. I need your help."

…

Giggles had slept in this morning again, not much reason to get up. Her skin was uncomfortable, sweaty from the hefty blanket and the mounds of pillows on her. She hated waking up like this. Throwing it all aside she pulled herself out and landed hard on the carpeted floor, her own grogginess weighing her down more than anything else. Her vision drifted to the alarm clock beside her, it was 10:00. A look at the calendar showed that it was the day of the dance, just another reason to be upset.

She slogged down the stairs in her pajamas and slippers, bow askew, and found her way to the coffee pot. Pushing a few buttons she had a pot brewed in a few minutes, and pulled a mug and a small flask out from the cupboard. Tossing a dash of scotch in her coffee, she sat down at the breakfast table, alone.

Perhaps she didn't look it, but she had been in Happy Tree Town for quite some time, the town's curse keeping her like a young girl. She could drink if she wanted, though a few frowned upon it.

Suddenly she realized the pounding in her head wasn't only in her head, and tromped over to the door, not caring she was answering it in her fuzzy pink "Hello Kitty" pajamas and slippers. Even as she reached for the door, the frantic pounding continued until she finally opened it. Standing in the door were several of her girl friends, each with frantic looks on their faces.

Ivory, a friend of hers from school was the first to speak, her voice hurried, "Giggles, you are never going to believe what we saw last night!"

"Do I care? Girls, I'm really not in the mood. I'm sure you heard about Cuddles and I,"

"No, you don't understand, it's about Cuddles!" The other girls behind her began whispering to each other, in a frantic way that could be best compared to hens in a coop. They were grating Giggles' nerves, as they always were.

"Girls, girls please!" They all fell silent, "Just come inside, calm down, and please explain what the hell you're all getting at." She stepped aside, and the girls cluttered in. Ivory, Snickers, Caramel and a few Generic Tree Friends were all piled into her living room, and were chatting like the coop had a fox in it.

"Okay, so in a calm and orderly manner, tell me why the hell you're all here."

The girl's all froze, staring at Giggles with terrified eyes. The hens saw the fox, to be precise, and were too afraid to make a move. Finally, Caramel patted Snickers on the back and motioned silently for her to go ahead, at which she suddenly became very angry at.

"What? Why do I have to tell her?"

"Because, it was your bright idea to listen in to begin with!" And the squabble resumed, Giggles felt her best course of action would be to pound her head against a wall until she fell into a coma, but thought against it.

"GIRLS!" Silence, "Now tell me what happened."

Finally, Snickers began, "Well, you see Giggles, It's about Cuddles. He's, he's found someone else!" Everyone in the room gasped, even though they already knew the news, it was like waiting for a friend to be stabbed, and the wound had just been delivered. Giggles had quickly covered her mouth to hide her quivering lips, as she slowly sank onto the armchair across from her friends.

"But, who?"

The girl's eyes darted around again, until Caramel decided it was her turn to speak, "Well, we don't really know the girl, but we saw Cuddles, that girl and what must have been her brother and sister in the park yesterday."

"What were they doing? I mean, this soon, I thought Cuddles was better than this…"

Sparky took the lead for the group, trying to console her friend, "Well Gigs, it all happened yesterday at the park…

...(Yesterday Afternoon)…

Misty had just finished spreading out the blanket for their picnic, in that shady little spot right underneath a sprawling oak tree. That perfect little spot on a small hill, where Cuddles and Giggles used to sit. The cool breeze of the afternoon threatened to push the blanket aside, before a tall badger placed a picnic basket on top. He sat, along with a younger Bearkupine girl(a crossbreed, not too uncommon in a tolerant world. Though many of her kind faced a certain level of prejudice, thankfully not in this town.) and Cuddles, as Misty unpacked their lunches. After a the bag of chips had been opened for everyone and each had received their sandwiches Lucky, The Badger, nudged Emm, The Porcupine, and gave her a wink. She giggled with her mouth full of fluffernutter and finally looked to Cuddles.

"So, I suppose we can't leave you alone without you running off from some boy, eh Misty?"

Misty blushed, and put her tuna salad down, "Listen, Cuddles was just being polite, weren't you hun? Oop!" The others laughed at her little slip, but Cuddles only blushed a little, as he chewed on a piece of watermelon only slightly redder than his face. Lucky gave him a little punch on the shoulder, laughing heartily,

"Well I hope you take good care of my baby sister, alright? And Misty, I hope you're not too hard on the poor boy!" He and Emm broke down laughing again.

After their meal, Cuddles took out his guitar and began tuning it again, and Misty gave a huff at him,

"You know, would it kill you to give me," She caught herself again, "My family and I some time that you haven't dedicated to your guitar?"

"Misty please, I just wanted to write a song. One little song, and it takes a lot of dedication to write something" he said, plucking the strings. _One little song, and then maybe I could win back Giggles. _

_But Do I really want her back, when Misty…_

Emm was entranced from the moment Cuddles pulled out the guitar, she had loved music, and drew closer to him, knees held up in her arms. She stared with eyes filled with Childhood wonder.

"Cuddles, do you play guitar a lot?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I play a lot. I'm actually writing a song right now, but it's not finished."

"Can I hear it anyway?" Her determination wasn't shaken.

"Well, I suppose, if you'd really like it."

"YES! I'd love it!" She bounced up and down, and even Cuddles smiled at how cute she was. He began striking a few steady cords, something somber, but yet sweet. It reminded Lucky of the Christmas morning his sister had found Emm, their adopted sister. She had been living on the streets for quite some time, and was filthy. But her eyes were still as bright as they were today, and Lucky still believes that if it weren't for Emm's pure as snow eyes, he never would have come to love her as a sister like he did. He wiped a little tear from his eye, listening to the song, Emm had laid down on his lap, her head facing the clouds.

Meanwhile, A few Friends, Sparky, Snickers, Ivory and Caramel, were making their way through the park, each enjoying an ice cream cone from Cro-Marmot's stand. Snickers was fanning herself briskly, and leading the group, when she spotted the picnic scene, finding it anything but heartwarming. She took a moment of shock, stepping back to process what she was seeing. The other girls soon noticed as well, save for Caramel. She had taken the opportunity to sample her friends ice cream cones while they were thoroughly distracted. Finally, Snickers took it upon herself to address the situation.

"Girls, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Cuddles, and another girl!" They all said at once.

"But, this isn't possible, I mean, he and Giggles just broke up. Like, last night!" Sparky chimed in, "We need to figure out what's going on with this sleazebag!"

"Oh! I know, we'll all hide in that tree over there," An over-excited Caramel began, "And then when they come by we'll jump out with burlap sacks and.."

Thankfully, none of the girls were listening to Caramel, and instead Ivory had come up with a more modest solution, "Maybe there's a good explanation for all this, and maybe we should just keep our noses out of this?...."

"Nah."

"Girls, please, you lack subtly," Snickers laughed, as if she was their teacher, or some sort of superior, "What we need to do, is simply look away, and…."

"And?" The girls were hinged on a word.

"We shall talk about the weather." She said, with a wink. The other girls exchanged smiles, and turned away from the picnic, looking out to the beautiful scene out on the lake. A lively orchestra, comprised of strings and woodwinds as lively as the girls were kicked in, and they began to quickly sing, while drawing ever closer to Cuddles and Misty's picnic.

_GIRLS_

_How Beautifully Blue the sky  
The glass is rising very high  
Continue fine I hope it may  
And yet it rained but yesterday  
Tomorrow it may pour again  
I hear the country wants some rain  
Yet people say  
I know not why  
That we shall have a warm July  
Tomorrow it may pour again_

Unbeknownst to the harpies descending on them, Misty decided it was time for her announcement. She stood, fishing something out of her coat.

"Guys, I wanted to say something, I figured now would be a good time." She pulled out a needle filled with a yellowish-brownish liquid. Lucky and Emm both gasped at the sight.

"Misty! You said you'd given that up for good, what gives?" Lucky was harsh, as her father would be.

"I'm sorry guys, I was still addicted, for a while. But Cuddles, last night he gave me something else to be addicted to. Him." Cuddles couldn't believe what he was hearing,

"Are you serious? Just because of me?" Misty blushed, and began herself to sing. A guitar accompanied her, not Cuddles acoustic, a harsher, pop rock guitar.

_MISTY_

_I'm Giving Up My Vices  
I'm Going Back - Back To School  
Addiction Or Not  
This Week's Been So Hot  
That Long As I've Got You  
I Know I'll Be Cool_

_I Couldn't Crack The Love Code, Dear  
'Til You Made The Lock On My Heart  
Explode  
It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year  
A Happy New Year_

"Happy new year?" Cuddles was confused, but Emm quickly enlightened him,

"In our family, the Year begins when something great happens. A new era in our life doesn't wait 365 days, so whenever we have a new start, we say "Happy New Year!""

"Really, well.." Cuddles stood himself, taking Misty in his arms,

_CUDDLES_

_I Think I Should Be Laughing  
Yet I Forget  
Forget How To Begin_

_I'm Feeling Something Inside  
And Yet I Still Can't Decide If I Should Hide  
Or Make A Wide Open Grin_

_Last Night I Wanted Just To Disappear  
My Life Was Dust  
But Now It Just May Be A Happy New Year  
A Happy New Year!_

The music was halted, by a sudden gasp. The four turned and saw a quartet of Girls, red faced, their bodies turned away but twisted back to watch them. Suddenly, realizing they had been caught, Caramel, Ivory, Snickers and Sparky turned away and began quickly tip-toeing away, nervous and attempting to hold up their guise, they pretend to chat again.

_GIRLS_

_How Beautifully Blue the sky  
The glass is rising very high  
Continue fine I hope it may  
And yet it rained but yesterday  
Tomorrow it may pour again  
I hear the country wants some rain  
Yet people say  
I know not why  
That we shall have a warm July  
Tomorrow it may pour again_

…..

"And that's everything we saw, I'm sorry Gigs," Sparky said, sadly. But their friend didn't answer. She simply stood and walked out, not caring to ask her guests to leave. The other girls were too afraid to try and stop her, but finally Caramel called to her.

"Giggles, where are you going?"

They could barely hear her muttering under her breath, "I…I need a drink…"

* * *

Well, well, well, this may get interesting.

For the next chapter I'm altering one of my OCs pasts a little, Pippy. For this story and this story only(Maybe) I'm altering her Orphan status and giving her a single mother, Peppy. She plays into the story, and is a more appropriate character for the next song.

Speaking of songs, I may have to include a "Cut scenes" Section for when I'm finished.

I had a few songs that I wanted to include that didn't make the final cut,

Such as Mole singing an altered version of Mambo #5, Snickers singing Johnny are you Queer? To Toothy, and an entirely different ending song than the one I had planned.

And sorry about the formatting, this god be damned document manager is punishment for my sins! (Numerous and heinous enough to merit such punishment!)

Well, until then, see you all in my dreams! (That sounded **MUCH **less creepy in my head)


	10. Schadenfreude and Lumpy's Mom

**Author's Note**

Okay, I'm officially the worst writer on this site in terms of updates, and I realized that's what I hate most in people.

I was rereading VG cats strips (Excellent webcomic if you're interested, but don't expect any updates any time soon.) As I was reminiscing on how much I loved getting a weekly comic, and how much I hate how much it never updates anymore, I realized how much I'm neglecting my stories, and how many people I've been keeping waiting. I wouldn't blame my fans if they've lost interest and aren't even reading this, but here we go.

Today's songs are **Schadenfreude **from **Avenue Q **and** Mama Says **from **Footloose; The Musical**

Oh, and despite what I said before, the scene with Giggles, Pippy, and Peppy will not be this chapter, or the next, but the one AFTER that it just helps keep things in order for the rest of the story.

**HTF: The Musical! **

….The day of the Dance, early morning at Toothy's house….

Splendid woke late, around ten o clock, and slowly drifted to the bathroom. He tried to be as considerate as possible to his houseguest, flushed twice, remembered to put away his toothbrush neatly, even folded his towel when he was done in the shower. Funny, because he normally never did this kind of stuff at home, he was just a little nervous about staying in another person's house.

"It's unheroic…" He muttered, walking down stairs, a file stuffed under his arm. It was the one concerning the theft of the Ruby Petals, he was still working hard on cracking the case. Of course, after the incident with Shifty and Lifty he was considering giving up the case. He overreacted, as he often did, it was harder than most people thought to be a hero, holding so much power in his hands.

His oddly philosophical train of thought was broken by the smell of breakfast, pancakes and bacon as he could tell. But it was even better than that, his host had supplied a full buffet of sausage, eggs, bacon, fried fish, and of course a tall stack of pancakes, especially for him. Suddenly, the vitally important case of a stolen gem was secondary. The aroma of fresh maple syrup lured him into a seat at the end of the breakfast table, as Toothy was just laying down his own plate. Splendid exchanged a few kind words with Toothy, who only nodded with agreement and watched happily as his hero began to eat his meal.

Toothy's gaze was dreamy, he had a very different mindset than his guest. Last night had been much more than a dream, he was certain it was a prophecy. Now was his chance if he wanted to be with Splendid, tonight at the dance he'd finally show his love.

" Splendid, I was wondering," His friend lifted his head from the plate, his face still covered in syrup. Swallowing his food, he waited for Toothy to continue "you know about the dance tonight, maybe we could go tonight?"

The squirrel wiped the syrup from his face and smiled warmly, "Of course! It'd be wonderful, when do you think we should.."

Toothy couldn't contain himself any longer, he leapt at Splendid across the table, and embraced him, "Oh thank you Splendid, we'll have such a great time! Just you and me!" And before letting go, he planted a kiss on the shocked squirrel's cheek and was off up the stairs. From above he called down to Splendid once more,

"I have a spare suit in the attic for you, you'll look so handsome, my love!"

Splendid, however, was too shocked to register anything but his sudden kiss. A million thoughts ran through his head as he tried to piece together what Toothy was really after.

_He loves me? Oh my god he's gay! _

_But, but that isn't wrong, you know that Splendid!_

_But what am I supposed to do? I'm not gay! I can't lie to him!_

_After everything he's done for you, you'd break his heart right now?_

_But he can't be gay, can he? What about his girlfriend from Canada?_

But his spinning head finally decided on one thing, that he needed to get out of this house now. Stumbling to his feet, he ran to the door, only thinking to call one thing as he left,

"Toothy, I'm just stepping out for some air!" not waiting for a reply, he hastily shut the door and ran off. He was in disguise, so he couldn't afford to fly, but he wished he could get airborne, at least the light headedness would take his mind off this whole mess for a moment, but for now he just jogged, thoughts rushing through his head, trying to get away for a while. Finally, he realized he was far out of his normal territory.

Looking around, he saw nothing but filthy streets and alleyways as far as his eyes could see. He must be down town, as the faint stench of rotten cat food and the piles of garbage assured him he wasn't in his usual neighborhood. He stepped over a Friend lying on the street, a bear of some variety. Glancing over his shoulder, Splendid winced at the poor man, the rough jacket was stained with blood, mud and god-knows what else. But what surprised him most was that the bear was a criminal he'd taken in a few months ago for stealing from a grocery store.

"So this is where they end up when we let them go," Splendid muttered under his breath, and then another thought crossed his mind, "or was he always like this?" He shook his head sadly. His pace had slowed so far he was barely moving his feet, glancing back and forth at the graffiti covered buildings. He passed by a group of children playing in the streets, most of them were barefoot and all of them were filthy. Splendid just decided he would stuff his hands in his pockets and walk away, and he was almost clear of the group when a light tap struck him on the back of the head, it felt like nothing more than a piece of paper. He turned to find he had just been hit with a baseball, and squatted down to pick it up.

"Sorry mister!" A little boy, a mouse, called to him. He was wearing a stained little league jersey that was four sizes too big, and had taken off his dirty ball cap to apologize. "I didn't mean nothing, just missed my throw…." The little kid was sincerely sorry, and he probably wasn't over ten. Splendid quickly forgave him, not that he'd been hurt anyway.

"Here, get ready!" Splendid laughed, pulling his arms back into a thrower's stance. The children were immediately happy the man wasn't angry, most of the time they'd get threatened if they hit someone, and probably wouldn't get their ball back, but this man seemed nice. The kids resumed their positions in the streets, the mouse boy waiting for Splendid's pitch. Finally, he whirled his arm around and let the ball fly, at superhuman speeds. Before he knew what was going on, the mouse just barely ducked the throw, which was now heading into deep space. Splendid had put too much power into the throw, once again, and cursed himself out in his head.

The children suddenly realized they had no ball, and in this neighborhood they wouldn't come across another for quite some time. The group of children quickly disbanded, slowly shuffling off to their homes, there was nothing to play now, even if any of them were in the mood. The mouse approached him, a pure face that was twisted in anger at him,

"Thanks a lot you jerk, that was my favorite ball!" He said, and gave Splendid a swift kick to the shin before he ran off. Of course, the kick didn't hurt his leg as much as it hurt his heart. He began to shuffle down the street again, kicking a tin can that found it's way in front of him. He began to drift in thought, mostly about this mess he'd found himself in, the Ruby Petals gone, a boy falling in love with him, and above all he'd attacked two innocent boys, Shifty and Lifty in their own home, trying to find a thief. Finally, he kicked the can away from him, and sat down in the filth by a pair of trashcans.

Out of nowhere, one of the trashcans began to shake back and forth, and out popped the local psychopath and German Metal enthusiast, Spazz! He was a light brown rodent, though he often protested he was in fact a rare breed of Pine Martin from the wilds of Canada, though in all honesty no one cared much to argue to with him.

"Afternoon, Splendid, care to go trash diving with me? You'd be amazed what the common family simply throws out." He laughed, wiping coffee grounds from his forehead with a banana peel, and then tossing it in his mouth. Splendid shuddered, first he'd been put through everything else, and now he was actually sitting around with Spazz, he'd hit an all time low.

"I'm good, I'm not really in the mood for anything like that now, I've been through a lot today."

"Oh 'whaa!', the hero of Happy Tree Town is having a bad day? " Spazz leapt from the trash and landed beside him, "My life is one big misery pile. Respected by none, hated by all, and accused of rape by three."

"I'd like to see you handle my life, I've dug myself into the deepest, darkest hole and nobody would help a hero out, he can handle it himself." Splendid's proud voice so was defeated, like a grounded eagle, Spazz even began to feel sorry for him, in spite of himself.

"What happened big guy?" He said, sitting down beside him.

"It all started with the theft of the Ruby Petals. I jumped to conclusions and blamed Lifty and Shifty, and I roughed them up before I even asked a question. I trashed their home in front of their little sister, and now I'm hated among anyone who knows the story, someone even went as far as to burn my house down. Plus Toothy was kind enough to put me up in his house, and he had to go and fall in love with me! I'm not gay, and even if I was I couldn't date a guy like him, he's a child compared to me. I don't know what he's thinking, but now I have to break his heart after he's gone through everything to make me a guest in his own home…."

Spazz was earnestly feeling sorry for the poor hero, but he was hardly the one to be giving anyone sympathy. It wasn't in his nature. But for now, he decided that he would go out of his way to make Splendid happy. He took a deep breath and began slowly.

_SPAZZ  
Right now you are down and out,  
and feelin' really crappy_

_SPLENDID  
(spoken)  
I'll say_

_SPAZZ  
And when I see how sad you are,  
it sort of makes me….  
HAPPY!_

_SPLENDID  
HAPPY!!?!?_

_SPAZZ_  
_Sorry Splendid, human nature,_  
_Nothing I can do!_

_It's  
SCHADENFREUDE!  
makin' me feel glad that I'm not you!_

_SPLENDID  
(Spoken)  
Well that's not very nice Spazz!_

_SPAZZ  
(Spoken)  
I didn't say it was nice, but everybody does it!  
(Sung)  
Did ya ever clap when a waitress falls,  
And drops a tray of glasses?  
(Splendid; "Well, yeah..")_

_And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters,  
Fallin' on their ASSES!  
_(Sure!)

_Don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,_  
_Watchin' people out in the rain!_  
_(You bet!)_

_It's_  
_SCHADENFREUDE!_  
_People taking pleasure in your pain!_

_SPLENDID_  
_(Spoken)_  
_Heh, Schadenfreude huh? What's that, some kinda Nazi word?"_

_SPAZZ_  
_Yup, it's German for happiness at the misfortune of others!_

_SPLENDID_  
_Happiness at the misfortune of others?_  
_That IS German!_  
_(Sung)_  
_Watching a vegetarian_  
_being told she just ate chicken!_

_SPAZZ_  
_Or watching a Frat boy realize_  
_Just what he put his dick in!_

_SPLENDID  
Being on an elevator  
When somebody shouts  
"HOLD THE DOOR!"  
(Spazz; "Heh heh! Yeah!")_

_BOTH  
NO!  
SCHADENFREUDE!_

_SPAZZ_  
_Fuck you Lady that's what stairs are for!_

_SPLENDID  
Ooh, how about...  
Straight-A students getting Bs?_

_SPAZZ_  
_Exes getting STDs!_

_SPLENDID_  
_Waking doormen from their naps!_

_SPAZZ_  
_Watching tourists reading maps!_

_SPLENDID_  
_Football players getting tackled!_

_SPAZZ_  
_CEOs getting shackled!_

_SPLENDID_  
_Watching actors never reach_

_BOTH_  
_The ending of their oscar speech!_  
_Schadenfreude!_  
_Schadenfreude!_  
_Schadenfreude!_  
_SCHADENFREUDE!_

_SPAZZ_  
_The world needs people like you and me who've been knocked around by fate._  
_'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us, and that makes them feel great._

_SPLENDID_  
_Sure!_  
_We provide a vital service to society!_

_BOTH_  
_You and me!_  
_Schadenfreude!_  
_Making the world a better place..._  
_Making the world a better place..._  
_Making the world a better place..._  
_To be!_

_SPAZZ_  
_S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!_  
_(Pause for applause, and even a few mintues after the music is finished, Spazz is still standing in a dramatic pose, despite Splendid having returned to normal posture)_

"Well, I have to admit, that cheered me up, but what does it matter?" Splendid leaned back against a muddy grey apartment building. He dug his hands back into his pockets once again and stared down at the pavement.

"Well, it just goes to show that everybody goes through crap, and it doesn't matter what's going on now. You're a freaking hero, not some average loser like me. You can handle this, now get off your ass and quit moping!" Spazz pulled Splendid up by his shoulders and shoved him to his feet. The squirrel dusted himself off, and suddenly, his eyes were bright with their usual pride and courage.

"You know what? You're right Spazz, I can do this," He raised his voice to its usual strong bellow, "I'm a hero, and this is just one more thing I can overcome. I just need to do something I've never done before."

"And what would that be, Hero?"

"Be gentle with something…."

...Happy Tree Park….  
…6 hours before the Dance…

He just stood there, picking at the dirt beneath his well cut claws. Wishing he didn't have to do what he was going to. The nervous Koala pulled another Hershey kiss from his pocket and quickly gobbled it up, nervously. Tonight was only going to go two ways, the first would be Petunia coming back to him, the other would be him becoming the laughing stock of the entire town. He had no idea what his uncle had been thinking, but now it was too late, he'd dug himself too deep to back down now. He'd rehearsed the routine over and over again last night, and it would all be wasted effort if he did nothing. But then again, if he didn't do anything, then he'd be in the clear. No risk. But then he'd be without Petunia. No reward.

"Hey Chunky!" someone called his way, he'd recognize that same dopey drawl anywhere. Lumpy was sitting with Pop and Mumbo, the local witchdoctor and "Legitimate Businessman" at a picnic table, playing a friendly game of cards. Of course, nobody else seemed to notice the crocodile tail slipping underneath the table and snatching cards out of other people's hands.

"Have a seat buddy, the game's just getting heated!" Lumpy patted the seat next to him and Chunky reluctantly sat beside him. He noticed Lumpy's "Poker hand" consisted of a two of diamonds, a five of clubs, a Joker, a get out of jail free card, and a Green draw two.

"So, what brings you out to the park, mah boy?" Pop asked, throwing down another card, "This beautiful weather I suppose?"

"Nah, I'm honestly just getting a breath of fresh air, and trying to think."

"Think about what young 'un?" Mumbo asked, Chunky noticed only Mumbo's right hand held his cards, and his left was "Scratching his neck"

"Nothing, just thinking." Mumbo suddenly became very interested, he smiled wryly, sitting closer to Chunky.

"Well, that's odd, I thought you had to have something to think about to be able to think?" His tone was a sly, "won't take no for an answer sort". Mumbo was great at that sort of thing.

Chunky took a deep breath, and picked up a hand of cards, he flipped a few around the table, before he finally answered. "Well, it's about Petunia…."

"…and now Disco's got me involved in this crazy plan to win her back. I mean, I've worked out the routine but I just don't wanna risk it. I've lost a lot, and I don't feel like losing anything else…" Chunky let out a final sigh, having explained his situation in full. The three older men were shocked, and honestly sympathetic to the koala's plight. But Lumpy, going against all odds, knew exactly what to do. He sat down beside Chunky and place an arm around his shoulder. He spoke with more confidence than he probably had brains(though that wasn't a big number to begin with)

"Well Chunky ol' pal, you know what my Mama says about stuff like this!"

"Um, no, I don't,"

"What, are you kidding me? My Mama gives the best advice in the world, you can't tell me I never shared a tidbit with you."

"No, you really haven't."

The other two men let out a groan, "Don't get him started!" Mumbo yelled across the table.

"Shh! I'm giving the boy some advice!" Lumpy said, turning Chunky away from the table, "Now listen good Chunks…"

_LUMPY_  
_Everything I ever learned  
That gets me through the worst  
I learned at my Mama's knee  
Now, anytime I'm turned around  
I turn to Mama first  
And you'd be wise  
To memorize  
What Mama says to me  
(Spoken)  
Now, Mama ain't been wrong yet. And I'm living proof_

_MUMBO  
(Spoken)  
Yeah, take that fer what it's worth!_

_LUMPY  
HEY!  
(Sung)  
Mama says  
Don't use a toaster while standing in the shower  
Now who can argue with that?  
Mama says  
Don't hold your breath for longer than an hour  
The woman knows where it's at!  
And Mama says it doesn't matter  
If you're a king or you're a clown  
Once you drive up a mountain  
You can't back down_

_POP  
You can't back down, Chunks!__**  
**__You can throw a punch_

_LUMPY_  
_(Spoken)_  
_Now, Chunky, you've not yet had the pleasure of meeting my Mama,_  
_but these boys here have. C'mon and help me out, fellas._  
_(POP AND MUMBO)_  
_(Mama says)_  
_Don't drink hot coffee lying down in bed_  
_Don't even give it a thought_  
_(It's a Mess)_  
_Mama says_  
_Never eat anything bigger than your head_  
_Is she a whiz or what?_  
_(Oh yes!)_

_ALL THREE_  
_And Mama says it doesn't matter_  
_If you're a king or you're a clown_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_  
_You can't back down_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_  
_You can't back down_

_LUMPY_  
_Mama makes a lot of sense_  
_If you know how to listen_  
_She is clear and concise_  
_Daddy says, "I love her, son,_  
_But she's got marbles missin'"_  
_But I say, "Hey! It's free advice_  
_And what d'you expect at that price?"_

_(Mama says)_  
_What you believe in is all you really own_  
_And I believe that she's right_  
_(Mama says)_  
_If you've got doubts, well, then, boy, you're not alone_  
_Just means you're ready to fight_

_ALL THREE_  
_And Mama says it doesn't matter_  
_If you're a king or you're a clown_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_  
_You can't back down, down, down, down_

_LUMPY_  
_You can turn up the heat_

_MUMBO_  
_You can turn up the road_

_LUMPY_  
_You can carry a beat_

_POP_  
_You can carry a load_

_LUMPY_  
_You can throw a fit_

_MUMBO_

_LUMPY_  
_You can bring up a child_

_CHUNKY_  
_You can bring up your lunch!_  
_(All; Ewwwww)_

_LUMPY_  
_A one, two, three!_

_ALL_  
_And Mama says it doesn't matter_  
_If you drive a hard bargain or drive around town_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_  
_You can't back down_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_  
_You can't back down!_  
_(Chunky, feeling confident, goes to leave, but Lumpy calls him back)_

_LUMPY_  
_I thought of one more thing_  
_Mama says_  
_Don't buy a chandelier unless you've got a ceiling_  
_I don't know what that's about_  
_Mama says_  
_Don't chew on tin foil unless you like that feeling_  
_Somehow she figured that out_

_ALL_  
_And Mama says it doesn't matter_  
_If you're a king or you're a clown_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_

_LUMPY_  
_Remember, boy_  
_Everyone's countin' on you_

_ALL_  
_Once you drive up a mountain_  
_You can't back down!_

_LUMPY_  
_That's my Mama!_

* * *

Phew, this chapter was looooooong! Like, longcat long!

Anywhoo, thanks for joining me in another wonderful chapter!  
Next time, more Flippy and Flaky!


	11. Finally Flippy

**Author's Note**

Remember Flaky and Flippy? Yeah, they're in this chapter.  
Man, these author's notes are getting bland aren't they?

Sorry, I've got other stuff on my mind, you know how it goes. I'm trying to learn to play guitar, I'm okay, been taking classes since September. And things are heating up at school, you know, finals and such. It's been a tough time finding room for this stuff.  
Sorry guys.  
Songs featured this time are **Out Tonight **from **RENT **and **Finally Flippy(Suddenly Seymour) **From **Little Shop of Horrors**

**Happy Tree Friends: THE MUSICAL!**

...5:30 PM, The Day of the Dance...

"Hello, Flippy, it's Lifty. You free tonight? No not me! It's a girl, a surprise. Hold on." The raccoon tossed the phone aside, and ran over to his younger sister, who was in the middle of "operating" on Flaky. With a comb in one hand and a make- up bag in the other, Caramel was huddled over the frightened porcupine, laying across their kitchen table. Tubes of lipstick and swatches of fabric were scattered across the floor, a welcome change from the pizza boxes and socks Shifty and Lifty usually left around the house. Caramel worked with intense precision, a brain surgeon couldn't be as cautious as her. Of course, she was playing up her part; she loved to over act whenever her help was needed.

"Mascara, now." She held her hand out to her brother, who fumbled for the black tube laying beside him, until he passed it over to Caramel, who hadn't looked away from her "Patient" for a second.

"Hey sis, what time should I tell Flippy to be ready?" Lifty finally dared to ask, as the little purple blurr sped past him and leapt up onto the kitchen counter.

"Seven, no, six! She'll be done by six!" Caramel said, while digging through a nearby cabinet, finally deciding on a spatula as her next tool. She smiled deviously, and ran back to Flaky, who shrieked as she began pummeling her face with the blunt end of the utensil.

"Caramel, it's five forty-five, how can she be ready in fifteen minutes?" A look of shock and surprise over took Caramel, and she threw the spatula away.

"For serious? Then I'd better start with the make-over!" She said, grabbing the pink, floral print make-up bag on the kitchen counter. Flaky, who was firmly strapped down to the table with a few old belts, began to struggle in a hopeless attempt to break free.

"What? You're just starting now? Then what were you doing for the past three hours?"

"Having fun," Caramel gave her an innocently delightful smile, and jumped on top of her, becoming a whirlwind of mascara, eyeliner, ruby red lipstick, black leather and fish netting. Flaky struggled, tossed and turned, but couldn't break free of Caramel's typhoon of style. But she did scream, and scream she did, for a good time after Caramel was finished, the whole ordeal lasting only a few minutes. So, running out of time, the two raccoon brothers grabbed Flaky and dragged her, still shrieking, to a grubby mirror hanging on the wall so she could see herself. Caramel gave her a quick slap to the face to snap her out of whatever horrified state she was in, and pointed toward the mirror.

"Whoah, is that me?" Lifty couldn't turn away from her, a nosebleed ran down his chin, and meanwhile Shifty had fallen to his knees in a startled and desperate prayer, for God only knows what.

She felt the mirror and saw a whole new person, a different girl. Her quills were dyed with purple and black, and one section had been drawn over her right eye, covering it completely. The left eye had been done up with a heap of eyeliner giving it a dark blue hue against her red fur, and incredibly enough, she now had thick black eyelashes. Her outfit was startling and beautiful all at once, a tight black top done held only by thin black strings tied behind her back, and a black skirt that held her legs close. It was nearly impossible walking in that alone, not to mention her fishnet pantyhose that tugged her fur and the four inch black heels that finished her outfit.

"I'm…I'm hot!"

"Congratulations Flaky," Caramel smiled, "Now all you need is a saucy attitude, I hope you've been paying attention because there's nobody better at that than yours truly. C'mon now, your prince awaits." She walked in front of Flaky, swaying her hips back and forth as she did. It seemed funny for a little girl to be doing something like that, but it looked even funnier as Flaky awkwardly attempted to follow, bound up by her leather outfit.

The two raccoon boys, who were still picking their jaws of the ground, followed close behind.

.…7:00 Flippy's House….

Flippy, who had thrown himself into a tuxedo in a frantic fifteen minute frenzy to get ready for the arrival of his mystery date, was now struggling to tie a bow tie, and sweating nervously in the attempt. Across the room, a young girl was laying on his couch, upside-down. She brushed her black hair out of her face and sat up, still hardly believing half of what her brother had hastily told her.

"So, you're honestly going along with this?"

"I don't know what you're worried about Eloise, when have Shifty and Lifty ever let me down?" He pulled the tie once more, realizing it had come out lopsided again, and pulled it apart once more. Eloise shot him a disapproving look, and from a mile away he could tell what she was thinking.

"Okay, they may not be the most trustworthy…"

"AHEM!"

"Or trustworthy at all, but I haven't got too many options here," He gave another tug, and the bowtie still seemed misshapen. Finally, he threw it to the ground in a huff. "Ah forget it! And by the way, who are you to be cross examining me, lil sis?"

Eloise jumped off the couch and picked up Flippy's bowtie, pushed his arms down to his sides, and quickly tied a perfect knot around his neck. She gave him a wry smile and went back to her seat, "I'm only looking out for you, bro. You've got a habit of running into trouble."

"Well, it's gonna be different this time. I'm finally gonna meet a nice girl, and settle down, and we'll.."

"Live happily ever after. Just like daddy wanted?" Eloise muttered as she flipped through a magazine, her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Stop doing that," Flippy grumbled. He turned to the window and peeked out the blinds, still eager to discover who he was being set up with. "Anyway, my mystery date is going to be here any minute, and I have to be ready."

"What about that Flaky girl you're always talking about, she seems nice, why don't you ask her out?"

He blushed, "Absolutely not! She's, far too….Innocent. I guess that's what I always liked about her, but she's always so shy."

"What do you mean?" She leaned over the couch, very interested in how he talked about Flaky.

"Well, she's sweet. Too sweet to get caught up in romance. I love her, but I wouldn't corrupt her."

"Wait, corrupt her? Like rape?" She said, very bluntly.

"Eloise!" Flippy gave her a open handed smack on the head, "Where do you get off talking like that, and where would you even learn to talk like that?"

"Pssht, what do you think they teach us in School Flippy? Certainly not geometry." Flippy was just about to decide how he would punish his little sister, when he heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Oh jeez! That must be her, Eloise, go to your room!" He said, frantically running around, grabbing his wallet, a corsage, his keys, and practically anything else he could think of. Eloise merely giggled, and walked halfway up the stairs, knowing that he'd be too flustered to notice her watching.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his mystery date started knocking, but Flippy took a deep breath, (several actually, but who's counting), adjusted his bowtie, and had another breath mint before he decided he was ready to answer the door.

Slowly, carefully he began to open up, before whomever it was threw the door open themselves, knocking Flippy on his keister. He looked up, and could only make out the silhouette of the woman, a porcupine, unlike any he'd seen. She pulled him up onto his feet and the moment he saw her red furred face he knew,

"F-f-flaky?" He stammered, trying to say something, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh, let me do the talking…" She cooed.

The ground shook underneath him, the lights in his house flickered and flashed. And an electric guitar took over, as Flaky began to shake her hips seductively.  
_  
_

_FLAKY  
Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'_

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_  
_Wanna be the cause of a fight_  
_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_  
_With a stranger'_

_I've had a knack from way back_  
_At breaking the rules once I learn the game_  
_Get-up life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_  
_Where this chick'll dance in the flames_  
_We don't need any money_  
_I always get in for free_  
_You can get in too_  
_If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna play?_  
_Let's run away_  
_We wont be back_  
_Before it's Christmas Day_  
_Take me out tonight_  
_(Flaky wraps herself around the petrified Flippy, and snuggles up close to him, kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear)_  
_"Meow"_  
_HA!_

_(She throws him aside and continues the song)_  
_When I get a wink from the doorman_  
_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_  
_That your on line with the feline of_  
_Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna prowl_  
_Be my night owl?_  
_Well take my hand we're gonna howl_  
_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the spanish babies cry_

_So let's find a bar_  
_So dark we forget who we are_  
_And all the scars from the_  
_Nevers and maybes die_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_Have to go out tonight_  
_You're sweet_  
_Wanna hit the street?_  
_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in_  
_Heat?_  
_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_  
_Don't forsake me_  
_out tonight_  
_I'll let you make me_  
_out tonight_  
_Tonight - tonight – tonight_  
_(fade to black, lights up on the same scene, Eloise is still watching from above)_

"So, whatta ya think, tiger? You like?" Flaky smiled at Flippy, who, in the commotion, had been thrown onto his own couch. He blushed like mad, he'd never seen Flaky, or anyone for that matter, behaving so…crudely.

"Flaky, I..I don't.." He was cut off by Eloise's wild laughter, who had seen the entire show.

"Wow Flippy, you're right, she's the purest girl I've ever seen! Purer than snow!" She laughed so hard she tumbled down the stairs. Flaky was horrified, as if she'd been caught in her underwear.

"Oh my gosh, is that your sister?" Her face showed genuine concern, which was what confused Flippy the most. Finally, he pulled himself up and grabbed Flaky,

"Okay, enough, what's going on?"

"Well, I…I just…" Tears started to run down Flaky's face, smearing her make-up. "Just, just leave me alone!" She pushed him away and ran out the door, dripping shameful tears and sparkly blush over carpet.

Flippy was left clutching the air, and feeling pretty sorry for himself, when Eloise struck him from behind.

"Nice job Casanova! You scared her off!"

"But I, I was just…"

"You get out there and you make nice with that poor girl before I get upset!" She said, scrunching her face like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Okay! Okay, just calm down, I'll go talk to her…" Flippy slowly backed away from his sister, and headed out after Flaky. He found her, crying at the sewer grate beside his mailbox, huddled close to her knees. He reached out, but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone." She lifted her head for only a moment, before she tucked it away again under her arms. Her makeup was running all down her face, and dripping onto her leather outfit. Carefully, Flippy sat down beside her, slowly edging closer, close enough to touch her.

"Why did you do this Flaky? I mean, this isn't like you." He placed his hand on Flaky's shoulder, and she didn't fight back.

"Because, I thought you would never notice me, I wanted you to love me. And you'd never notice a dreary little porcupine pipsqueak like me."

"Flaky, no, that's all wrong. I always loved you, I just thought you weren't… I mean you seemed like you didn't want to fall in love. So I stayed away." She looked up to him, the moonlight danced in her tear stained eyes and he couldn't help but stare into them.

"Flaky… ooh Flaky…."

_FLIPPY  
__Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex  
Wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face, clean as the mornin'  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay_

_Finally Flippy is standin' beside you_  
_You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend_  
_Finally Flippy is here to provide you_  
_Sweet understanding_  
_Flippy's your friend_

_FLAKY_  
_Nobody ever treated me kindly_  
_Daddy left early_  
_Mama was poor_  
_I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly_  
_He'd snap his fingers_  
_Me, I'd say "sure."_

_Finally Flippy is standin' beside me_  
_He don't give me orders_  
_He don't condescend_  
_Finally Flippy is here to provide me_  
_Sweet understanding_  
_Flippy's my friend_

_FLIPPY_  
_Tell me this feelin'll last till forever_  
_Tell me the bad times are clean washed away_

_FLAKY_  
_Please understand that it's still strange and fright'nin'_  
_For losers like I've been it's so hard to say_  
_(Eloise appears from behind the bushes and sings along with Flaky)_

_ELOISE AND FLAKY_  
_Finally Flippy!_  
_He purified me_  
_Finally Flippy!_  
_He showed me I can_  
_Learn how to be more_  
_The girl that's inside me_  
_With sweet understanding,_

_ELOISE_  
_With sweet understanding,_

_FLIPPY_  
_With sweet understanding_

_FLAKY_  
_Flippy's my man!_

_FLAKY_  
_(ELOISE+FLIPPY)_  
_Finally Flippy!_  
_(He purified you)_  
_Finally Flippy!_  
_(Yes, you can)_  
_Learn how to be more_  
_(The girl that's inside you)_  
_With sweet understanding,_  
_(With sweet understanding)_  
_With sweet understanding_

_ALL_  
_Flippy's your man_

_(Flippy takes Flaky in his hands, both staring into each other's eyes)_

_"So, still wanna go to the dance?"_

_She blushed, "Absolutely"_

_(The two lean in for a kiss, but Eloise jumps up between them)_

_"OH! A dance? I call shotgun!"_  
_(Lights out)_

* * *

So yeah, all I could manage to crank out over my stressed real life. Stupid real world, always getting in my way.

Anybody remember She Nubs Me She Nubs Me Not?

Cause I don't, I really gotta reread that story before I finish it.

Next time On HTF the Musical, we learn about IRELAND! And Pippy makes her grand debut!

Pippy: Bout time ya bleedin' bastard! And wot's all this about me not getting my own story, how come I gotta premiere in a flippin' musical? And you better not try and make me sing, or you'll be sorry I swea-  
*THUNK!* *Thud.*

Me: Sorry, gotta keep her tranquilized sometimes.


	12. Ireland

**Author's Note**

…..

A strange feeling of Déjà vu overcomes you as you push open the unassuming white door, labeled in bright font **"**Happy Tree Friends: The Musical!" Squinting below the writing, you see "By Phoenix Reece" In nearly unnoticeable handwriting. You enter, and are wholly underwhelmed by the sight. A dank, plaster-walled room carpeted wall-to-wall with sheets of scrap paper, stories and doodles lining them. You notice a desk across the room, a small black laptop perched on top. It's on, so you decide to check it out, and you make it close enough to notice some strangely obscene and mildly erotic images involving furry creatures before you bump your foot against something in the two foot pool of papers.

A figure groans underneath you and rises up like a corpse, rubbing it's neck, which you must have hit. A man, of perhaps his mid teens, portly and a bit of stubble grazing his chin. He adjusts his glasses as you come into focus for him.

"Oh!" He yelps in realization, "The story… riiiiiight…" He smiles awkwardly, and turns, feeling the sting of your glare. Finally, after a short silence, he sits himself down before the computer and begins typing, knowing very well the repercussions of his absence.

"I… I can't write with you watching… it's embarrassing." He mutters, and you turn away in a huff.

"This had better be good," You growl, and he jumps for a moment, and then sets back to his typing.

"Oh," he turns to you, remembering something important, "Today's songs are **Molly Malone **by **James Yorkston,** **Shippin' Up to Boston **by **Dropkick Murphys **and **Ireland(And the Reprise) **from **Legally Blonde; The Musical**

**HTF: The Musical!  
**

"Jeez, what have I gotten myself into?"

There he was, Cuddles, the face of Happy Tree Town. A recognizable fellow everyone seemed to know, and to whom many looked up to. He was a songwriter, a daredevil, and half of the Town's hottest couple.

Or was. Now, he was an idiot, falling in love with another girl right after his break up. But, that wasn't the worst part. If it was true love he could deal with the stares and whispers, even with Giggles' pleading eyes when she saw Cuddles and Misty walk down the street together. But that wasn't what was eating him up inside, oh no. What was killing him was,

"How the hell can I love two girls?" He shouted, kicking a nearby can. He was outside the apartment, dressed down in some casual clothing, before he had to change for the dance tonight. Misty had convinced him, against his better judgment, that a dance could help loosen up his mind. Of course, being with her just twisted up his head all the more. She made his heart steam just by looking at her, but at the same time his mind was swamped with thoughts of Giggles.

A scuttle, and a chuckle, a wild laugh and Cuddles immediately knew who was headed down the street. It was Nutty, chocolate smeared over his fur, he must have just hit up a vending machine, and smiled blissfully as he downed the last bits of candy in his hands.

He noticed Cuddles, and made his way over, sitting down on the stoop beside him, "Hey buddy! Why the long face?"

"Nutty…" Cuddles was too frustrated to deal with Nutty's erratic behavior, and at the same time desperate enough to take any ear to listen to him, "It's Giggles. You must have heard we had a fight, and now…"

….

"Wow," Nutty finished suckling on the lollipop he had pulled off of his fur as Cuddles explained in detail of his plight, "Heavy stuff. I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Well, I figured as,"

Nutty cut him off, "I mean, I'm not sure what to tell you _except _maybe you might want to try to appeal Giggles again. You've only been with this Misty chick for a little while, and who knows how it might turn out, but you've loved Giggles for so long, maybe you're meant for each other."

Cuddles was taken back, "Wow, that's deep Nutty. But what if she doesn't care? What if Giggles gave up on me?"

"It couldn't hurt to try."

He thought for a second, but it was already decided in his heart, "You're right. But how," realization dawned on his face and he fished through his pockets, pulling a crumpled piece of paper. "Take this to Giggles, please. Tell her I'll be at the dance if she wants to see me, and tell her I'm sorry."

"What's in," Nutty pulled on the paper, but Cuddles refused to show him,

"Please, don't show this to anyone but Giggles."

Nutty felt the urgency of the situation, and became like a child tasked with a mission. "Yes sir!" he mock saluted and grabbed the paper, sprinting off in a random direction.

"Nutty! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry Cuddles, I've got it under control!" He shouted back, over his shoulder.

"Nutty! NUTTY! Oh," He gave up, his chances were in the wind now, "I'm counting on you, Nutso…"

…The Peppy Hare…  
…(Local Tavern)….  
….5 o' Clock, two hours before the Dance off begins…

The Peppy Hare was a rough n' tough bar, near the edge of town on the water's side, where often the sailors(however few they be) would stop in for a drink, get sauced up, and have their mothers be called up for a scolding after hitting on the innkeep.

Ginger o' Hare was her name, an Irish hare who had seen plenty in her years, and had a daughter to raise. Her time at the inns of her hometown had roughened her edges(Though certainly not her curves), and gave her quite a rough attitude. She had thrown quite a few unruly patrons out into the salt water in her time of working in Happy Tree Town, but at the same time she cared for the children around town as a mother should, especially her pride and joy Pippy.

A girl of not over ten, Pippy was a rough little lass, who had tried the strength and patience of everyone she had met since moving here. You would be lucky to ask her for directions and walk away without an arm wrestle or a "You punch me, I punch you, Hard." Contest.

Right now, the two were doing their daily rounds at the Hare, Ginger stood behind the bar, washing glasses and consoling the drunkards who cried into their beers, while Pippy darted around the rest of the bar, a silver tray balanced on her head. A comical sight, her ears stuck out lopsided from underneath the tray, as she somehow managed to navigate the maze of chairs, drinking games and smoke to find her next patron.

"Hey! Where's my drink? I ordered it nearly an hour ago!" A pig, dressed in a dirtied sailor's suit snorted from his booth.

Pippy pulled the tray from her head and placed it on a bystander's table, before she shouted back across the bar, "You ordered your bloody drink ten minutes ago you stinkin' drunk! Now shut your face before I come over there and knock out a tusk!"

"Pippy!" Her mother scolded her across from the room.

"What? He had it comin'!"

Her mother was steaming, but a hand on her shoulder comforted her, It was Russell, a longtime friend.

" Let me handle this," He took a seat in front of an aged piano, one that seemed primarily for decoration, and began to tap out a tune on it. He played surprisingly well for an otter with a hook for a hand. Pippy immediately heard the music, and was drawn to Russell.

"Oh, hello Pippy," He faked surprise, "Want to hear a song?"

Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Yes, please…" her eyes were like saucers, staring up at him with deep sincerity.

"Well, I suppose if you'll behave yourself,"

"Yes! Yes, a hundred yeses!" She bounced up and down.

He chuckled a little, and began to play. His voice was deep, a tenor with an Irish tinge to it, soothing a jovial at the same time

_RUSSELL  
(Pippy begins to act out the song, pushing an imaginary wheelbarrow)  
__In Dublin's Fair City  
Where the girls are so pretty  
I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone  
As she wheel'd her wheelbarrow  
Through streets broad and narrow  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!_

_RUSSELL AND PIPPY__  
__Alive, alive o!, alive, alive o!  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!_

_RUSSELL  
She was a fishmonger  
But sure 'twas no wonder  
For so were her father and mother before  
And they each wheel'd their barrow  
Through streets broad and narrow  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!_

_RUSSELL AND PIPPY__  
__Alive, alive o!, alive, alive o!  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!_

_(The music takes a drastic turn, the notes Somber, and Pippy mimics this. Her movements become slow and lifeless, until she flops over, feigning death)  
RUSSELL  
She died of a fever  
And no one could save her  
And that was the end of sweet Molly Malone  
But her ghost wheels her barrow  
Through streets broad and narrow  
Crying cockles and mussels alive, alive o!  
(Pippy springs back to life for the final chorus, singing her heart out)_

_RUSSELL AND PIPPY__  
__Alive, alive o!, alive, alive o!  
Crying cockles and mussels alive,  
alive oooooooo!_

Some of the patrons applause, while others don't bother to look from their drinks. A sweet, young voice addresses Ginger from the bar, snapping the rabbit out of the trance she had been in watching Russell.

"He's nice, isn't he?" It was Giggles, who had been at the bar all afternoon.

"He's like a father to Lil' Pippy. But honey," She moved closer to the chipmunk, who hadn't changed her glass all day, "This isn't like you. You only ever go drinking with your friends, this is drowning your sorrows. What's the matter?"

"Cuddles and I got into a fight, and I think I was too hard on him," She bit back her tears, "And yesterday, people saw him with some new girl!"

Ginger shook her head sadly, "Honey, come with me." She led Giggles around the bar and out the back door, calling to Russell as she left. "Rus! Play something to keep the Barflies busy, I might be awhile!"

Russell winked, or perhaps blinked(with one eye it was difficult to tell), and began to pound out a much wilder song. Pippy recognized it immediately, and leapt on top of the Piano, singing above the crowd.

_PIPPY  
I'm a Sailor Pig, and I lost my Leg!  
Climbin' up the topsail,  
I lost my Leg!  
_

….

Ginger had lead Giggles out to the back alley, and brought with her a small CD player. They were beside the pier, and the air was thick and smelled of salt and sea brine. Not unpleasant, but from this angle they could easily see the darkening skyline.

"Listen, Ginger, I appreciate the effort, but maybe I should just,"

"Giggles," She cut her off, "Do you know the number one reason behind all bad life decisions? Love!"

_GINGER__  
You're lost without your love  
Your heart is on the floor  
I can help you  
I've been there before!  
When I need to relax  
I just put on some tracks  
From this CD I bought from the store_

_(The music begins playing, an enchanting aria of Celtic song)  
(Spoken)_

_Isn't that relaxing? It's called CELTIC MOODS!_

_(sung)_  
_When I'm lonely or feeling dejected_  
_I play this and it never fails_  
_I pretend like I'm in Ireland_  
_With Enya and the whales_

_When my telephone gets disconnected_  
_Or I spend every night alone_  
_I pretend like I'm in Ireland_  
_Where the Irish bagpipes drone_

_Smell the grass as a rainstorm is endin'_  
_People smile while I stroll past their farms_  
_With a redheaded sailor named Brendan_  
_And we dance without moving our arms_

_In a bar once I met this guy Dewey_  
_And he bought me like 14 beers_  
_And he told me that he was from Ireland_  
_So I lived with him 10 years_

_If I squinted he looked like my sailor_  
_Through my boozy delusional fog_  
_But he dumped me for some slut named Kayla_  
_Took my trailer and took my dog_

_In Ireland they know how to love you_  
_You embrace in the misty Irish breeze_  
_And if your Irish boy tires of you_  
_You're allowed to shoot him in the knees_

_Hey, you look like that poster for Ireland_  
_Bright red bow and the sweet sunny face_  
_Oh no wait that's the poster for Sweden_  
_Oh screw it. I'll never see either place!_  
_(She sits beside Giggles, staring out to the sea)_

_But a girl sweet as you has a future_  
_You have hope as each new day dawns_  
_Girls like you always get to see Ireland_  
_Give my love to the leprechauns_

She was at a loss for words, "Ginger, I don't know what to say. But that man, you were talking about, is that why Pippy,"

"Doesn't have a father? Exactly, he screwed me, stole what I had, and ran. Good men are hard to come by, and Cuddles is the man for you…"

They stared out to the ocean for what seemed like an eternity, when someone called to them.

"Hey! Giggles? Is that you?" It was Nutty, he was panting heavily, and clutching a piece of paper. "Thank goodness, this was the LAST time I was gonna check the pier for you."

He dashed up and handed the paper to Giggles, "Who sent this?"

"Cuddles, he wanted me to tell you he's sorry, and that he's going to be at the dance if you want to see him."

She unfolded it slowly, and gasped at the messy writing, smudged from sweat and chocolate.

"What does it say?" Ginger leaned in to get a better look.

"Nothing, nothing important." Giggles tucked away the paper and stood, brushing herself off, "But I need to get to the dance."

"I can drive you," Ginger began fishing her pockets for her keys, but Giggles grabbed her wrist,

"Wait! What about that other girl, how do I know she won't be there?"

"CRIMENY!" A shout could be heard from the other side of the door, and finally Pippy kicked it open.

"Pippy, how long were you listening?" Her mother shouted.

"Long enough!" She turned to Giggles, a fire in her enormous eyes, "Giggles, it's about time you toughened up! If a girl like you can't get back her man, then where's the hope for the rest of us? You go, and you fight for him!"

_PIPPY  
The Irish fear nothing and no one  
They keep fightin' 'til everyone's dead  
I'm not sure where this metaphor's goin'  
I just felt like it had to be said_

_There's a guy at that party who loves you_  
_Something most of us only dream of_  
_You go out there and you get some Ireland_  
_The country of whiskey_  
_and loooooove!_

Giggles froze, contemplating what was just laid out before her, but then, a passion ignited in her heart as well.

"Ginger, you offered to drive?"

* * *

HAHAH! Finally, this summer I can make my triumphant return, what with all this free time I've got now!

So, like I said, I'm altering Pippy's orphan status for this story, not sure if I'm gonna keep the change though.

But anyhoo, now that summer's here I can finally get back to updating regularly!


	13. The Music Festival

**Author's Note**

Hey, if you've read any of my other recently updated stories, you know today's my birthday! And I'm giving all you guys a treat by updating my major stories all at once!

So, enjoy!

And today's songs are **Ballroom Blitz **by **Sweet, **along with **It Takes Two **and **Ladies' Choice **from **Hairspray**, and **Take a Chance on Me **from **Mamma Mia!**

**HTF: The Musical!**

Helicopters circled above, and there was a line that lead all the way down the block of people trying to cram into the Firefly for tonight's musical feast. There were vans piled up in the parking lot, full of hopeful bands and dancers competing to take home the prize. Inside, the joint was jumping, and the bands had already begun their performances. The one that had just stepped up was really stirring up the crowd. It was Handy on the drums, and two other friends that few recognized. One was a bear dressed in black, and the other a cat wearing a loose shirt and tie. The bear seemed much more subdued, but the cat was swinging back and forth with the microphone, as he sang.

_TYLER_

_OHHH YEAH!  
It was like lightning,  
everybody was frightening,  
But the music was soothing,  
And they all started grooving_

_YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!_

_And the man in the back  
said "everyone attack"  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner  
said "boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz"  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_

The lights went out on the stage and the crowd burst into a storm of applause. The MC for the night, Mole came forward in a purple tuxedo twirling his cane in one hand and holding a microphone in the other. He faced the audience and cameras all over the club zoomed in for his next announcement.

"Hey, howdy hey folks! That was 'The Sedated Titans" featuring "T. The Tytoon Tyler' For those of you just arriving or tuning in on the HNN, Happy News Network, we're live at the Firefly with the first annual HTT music festival. Let's not forget for you dancers out there, we've got a grand prize of the Star Struck necklace, which has been priced by jewelers to be well worth over 25,000 Acorns! And that's not all, the lucky band that wins tonight's competition is getting a record deal by Sing-song Records. Next up we've got a performance by The Runaway Five, but first we're gonna warm up the place with some spicy mixes. We'll be right back in fifteen minutes with the next contestants.."

Just as Mole finished his announcement, a certain couple and their little blue tag-along had just gotten inside after their long wait. Flippy, Eloise and Flaky were all amazed by the sheer number of people. The sights, the sounds, it was almost too much for such a timid girl to handle.

"Oh my," Flaky held closely to Flippy, too embarrassed to move, "Flippy, let's just find ourselves a table somewhere and sit down."

"But, don't you wanna have a dance?" Flippy asked, and looked to Eloise to agree with him, but she had already ran off to the dance floor. Flippy smiled, "See, Eloise is enjoying herself."

"Flippy, I.. I can't, let's just wait for a slower song." She was already shuffling her feet towards a nearby table, Flippy sighed and sat down beside her. As they sat, and Flippy ordered a couple drinks, they noticed someone causing a ruckus over near the stage. It was Rhyme, Mime, Lifty, Shifty, and Caramel all five were going to be performing next, but Rhyme seemed horrified.

They both went over to check on them, and asked Lifty what the problem was.

"It's Rhyme, he's gotten stage fright all of a sudden." He was right, Rhyme was doubled over, holding his stomach and sweating bullets.

"I.. I can't do it, this crowd's huuuge!" He said, hopping back and forth nervously.

"But Rhyme," Caramel tried comforting him, "You perform at the circus all the time and there's bigger crowds there!"

"Well, great, I can do some juggling if you want, but I can't sing in front of this many people!"

Shifty tried next, "But Rhyme,"

The clown plugged his ears and shouted an off tempo song, "I'm not listening! IN WEST CLOWNADELPHIA BORN AND RAISED!..."

Flippy and Flaky looked at each other, sadly. They were running out of time, and now it seemed like the Runaway Five weren't gonna get their time in the limelight. Flippy decided it was best if they just went back to their table, and Flaky went along without a word. Her hands ran nervously down her legs until she felt something unusual in her pocket. Flaky's face suddenly lit up,

"What is it?" Flippy asked.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a moment." She ran over to Rhyme, still huddled up and muttering gibberish,

"Rhyme? Rhyme it's Flaky, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

"In 1972 a crack clown unit was sent to prison by a circus court for a crime they didn't commit,… Flaky?" He looked up, "A request?"

She handed him a token, about the size of a quarter, on one side was Rhyme's head, and on the other was Mime's.

"A Rhyme brother's token?" He looked up at her, and she smiled back,

"Good for one free performance on the spot. I'd like a song to dance with Flippy to. Something slow."

Rhyme's face stretched out into a dopey, but loving, smile, "I can't refuse one of these, you know…" He turned to the other members, "Hey guys, it's time to play! We've got a girl who needs to dance with her sweet heart!" He rushed on stage, and Mime followed, right behind Caramel. The Raccoon brothers just shrugged their shoulders and followed after.

….

A hush fell over the audience, as Mole stepped up to the podium, microphone in hand.

"Alrighty folks, we've got a slow song for all of you couples out there, It's the Runaway Five, who've dedicated this song to a little lady by the name of Flaky."

Out in the crowd though, another 'Couple' had heard mention of a slow dance, and now Toothy was dragging Splendid towards the dance floor.

"C'mon Splendid, just one dance, please? For me?" Toothy got uncomfortably close to Splendid, who looked around nervously. Finally, he sighed, and sat down in an empty seat.

"Toothy, we need to talk. About us, this can't work out." His tone was serious.

"Oh my god, you're not…" He sat down beside him, "You must think I'm some freak."

"Toothy, no, it's not that. It's me, I'm a super hero, and I've got a lot of enemies. If you were with me, it would put you in too much danger," He took Toothy's hand, "That's why we can't be together, I won't risk your life."

"I… I understand."

"But if I could, I would." He smiled weakly, and Toothy returned the gesture.

"Do you think, maybe just one dance?"

"Of course." Toothy exploded with joy, and ran to the dance floor. Splendid was about to follow him, when someone whistled at him. It was Snickers, enjoying a fruity drink and watching the "show".

Splendid looked down, in shame, "Is it wrong I lied to him?"

She gave him a wry smile, "I think it's the nicest thing you could have done for him. Now go, dance with your boyfriend." She shooed him away.

Back on stage, Rhyme took his spot front and center, a spotlight directly on him. Mole across the room gave him a thumbs up, and Rhyme signaled his back up, close behind him, took a deep breath, and began.

_RHYME_

_They say it's a man's world_

_Well, that cannot be denied_

_But what good's a man's world_

_Without a woman by his side_

_And so I will wait_

_Until that moment you decide  
(His backup joins in, and they sing in harmony)_

_RUNAWAY FIVE_

_That I'm your man_

_And you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea_

_And you're the pearl_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

_Doo doo - wop!_

_RHYME_

_A king ain't a king_

_Without the power behind the throne_

_A prince is a pauper. Babe,_

_Without a chick to call his own_

_So please, darling, choose me_

_I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me,_

_RUNAWAY FIVE_

_I'm your king_

_And you're my queen_

_That no one else_

_Can come between_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

_BACKUP_

_Don't you know_

_RHYME_

_Lancelot had Gwenovere_

_Mrs. Claus has Old St. Nick_

_Romeo had Juliet_

_And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango_

_Well, that tango's child's play_

_So take me to the dance floor_

_And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon_

_Had his favorite Mouseketeer_

_I dream of a lover, babe,_

_To say the things I long to hear_

_So come closer baby,_

_Oh and whisper in my ear_

_Tell me, you're my girl_

_And I'm your boy_

_That you're my pride_

_And I'm your joy_

_That I'm the sand_

_And you're the tide_

_I'll be the groom_

_If you'll be my bride_

_It takes two, baby,_

_It takes two_

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two_

_RUNAWAY FIVE_

_It takes…_

_...Two - oo -_

Rhyme hit his last note and stood in complete silence, until the crowd burst out in an enormous round of applause Mole immediately rushed on stage and grabbed the stunned Rhyme's hand, and thrust it into the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It's clear who our winner is tonight, the winner of the Sing-Song record contract is without a doubt the Runaway Five!"

Rhyme was stupefied, he couldn't believe his ears. He ran over and embraced his cousin Mime,

"We made it Mime, we've hit the big time!"

Lifty, Shifty and Caramel followed them offstage, tears of joy in their eyes. Even Mole was visibly shaken _  
_up by their stunning performance, and had difficulty reading off the next entry, in the dance competition.

…

Backstage, Chunky was experiencing that same stage fright, and not only that, but he still was horrified at the thought of what he was about to do. His uncle was nearby, and tried to console him.

"Uncle, I can't do this, Petunia isn't gonna go for me… I just gotta accept it's over!"

Disco grabbed him by the shoulders, "Chunks, I ain't gonna lie to ya, this is your last chance. Dancing got you into the mess, and I'll be damned if it can't get you out."

"NO! It doesn't work that way," he turned away, his knees shaking, "And besides, what do you know about love anyway Uncle, you've never been in love!"

Before Disco could say anything, Spotty passed through, holding a clipboard "Boys, five minutes until showtime, are you ready?"

Chunky opened his mouth, but Disco cut him off, "We will be." He turned to his nephew, "Chunky, listen it may be hard to believe, but I was in love once. Back when I was in college, and I was trying to make a name for myself, a girl lived below me in the apartment building. And every night she'd dance and sing all by herself down there. She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard, but I never even seen her face. So one night, while she was singing, I sang back. I sang to her, and I told her, knock three times on the ceiling if you want to meet me, or tap your water pipe twice if the answer's no. And that night, guess what I heard?"

He reached over to the concrete walls of the backstage, and tapped one of the stage lights. It let out a painful, metallic ring. Chunky looked away, sadly.

"I… I'm sorry uncle I didn't know.

"Chunks, I think Petunia might be your love, and I don't want her to get away. Just one last shot, go get in position, I'll get ready over here."

Chunky walked away, and Disco adjusted his outfit one last time, and got ready to dance his heart out, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Spotty, she avoided his eyes and asked,

"Um Disco, did you happen to live in apartment 101? On east street?"

"Yeah, what's…" His eyes grew wide, "Spotty, I…"

"Disco, you have to understand I was in college, I was too young to be thinking about that kind of stuff, so I.."

"I understand, look, I need to help Chunky right now, maybe we can talk about this later." He turned to face the stage, and before he stepped out, he heard someone, pound their foot against the wooden floor. Three times. He caught a glimpse of Spotty smiling back at him before he stepped out into the light.

…..

Snickers sat, enjoying her refreshing cocktail, and savoring the music, but above all wondering where Petunia had run off to. They had agreed to go out to get their minds off of their troubles and before they could even order drinks, Petunia ran out to get some fresh air. Now, Snickers sat alone, and the only interesting thing that happened all night was Splendid and Toothy, and that was a good fifteen minutes ago. Now she was waiting for the next act, and was all out of apple martini.

"Hey Snickers, sorry about that." It was Petunia, she sat beside her, "I just was feeling a little," She stopped herself. Snickers was holding a finger to her mouth,

"The next act's starting, look."

Mole addressed the audience, they could hear him yelling across the room, assisted by his speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, the next performers in the dancing competition, please welcome, DB and Big C!"

As Mole stepped to the side to let the dancers on stage, Petunia couldn't help but think she'd heard that name before.

(A big band orchestra kicks up, taking much of the crowd by surprise, and immediately, Disco, wearing a flashy gold suit struts on stage, displaying all the tact and moderation we know him for)

_DISCO_  
_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
(Do-do-do-dodo)  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
(Do-do-do-dodo)  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
(Do-do-do-dodo)  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
(Do-do-do-dodo)  
"Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and they unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be_

_The ladies' choice_  
_Ladies' choice_  
_The ladies' choice_  
_(suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Chunky dances on stage, keeping up with his uncle, and starts singing)  
_  
_CHUNKY_  
_(DISCO)_  
_Hey little girl looking for a sale_  
_(Hey little girl lookin' for a sale)_  
_Test drive this American male_  
_(Test drive this American male_  
_It's going to take cash to fill my tank_  
_(it's gonna take cash to fill my tank)_  
_So let's crack open your piggy bank_  
_(so let's crack open your piggy bank)_  
_"Hey little girl goin' window shopping_  
_I got somethin traffic stoppin_  
_(Disco slides off, leaving Chunky to finish the number alone)_

_CHUNKY  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice_

_Wow!_  
_Hey little girl on a spending spree_  
_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_  
_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea_  
_I come with a lifetime guarantee_  
_(He falls to one knee, reaching out to the audience)_  
_One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three_  
_It's the ladies' choice_  
_(Chunky leaps back up)_  
_I'm the ladies' choice_  
_The ladies' choice_  
_I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice_  
_I'm the ladies' choice.._  
_Yeah…._

Chunky stands, panting for breath, on the stage, waiting in dread for the laughing to start. But, nobody laughs, they all applaud! His dancing took the crowd by storm, they'd never seen such a big koala move like that. Chunky nearly flipped when Mole took his hand, and placed the necklace in it.

"What a crazy night, without a doubt, this man has taken home our dancing tournament, and the Star Struck Necklace, is there anything you'd like to say to the crowd boy?"

"I-I-I… I just wanted to say, I did this for one special girl! Petunia! This is for you!" He held the necklace up and shouted. Petunia sunk into her seat,

"Oh lord, kill me now…"

…

The minute Chunky was let off the stage, he fought through the crowds to find where he had seen Petunia sitting. He ran, even though he was gasping for air from his routine. He approached the table, Snickers was smiling contemptuously, and waved when he came near.

"Hey there Chunky, we've been waiting." She said, almost mocking Petunia

He beamed, "I know, and now I need to give Petunia…THIS!" He held out the necklace, but she refused to take it. He held it close, but Petunia just looked away from the diamonds, and then to him.

"Chunky, I… I can't take this." She looked him in the eyes, "When I said, 'It's over,' I meant it. For the both of us. We're not meant for each other, I've learned that."

Chunky slowly, carefully retracted his hands, "Oh..I see. Okay…" He walked away, and without another word left the building.

Snickers took another sip of her now refilled cocktail, and shook her head, "Poor guy. Whatever made you guys break up anyway?"

"Well, Chunky had a fear of dancing, and I kept trying to change him. And right now, he got up in front of everyone and humiliated himself."

Snickers gave her a weird look, "Wait, but he faced his fear, and came out happier for it. So wouldn't that mean your influence helped him?"

Petunia's mind came to a full stop, "I…yes? Oh my god, I've made a horrible mistake!" She jumped up from the table and ran to the exit.

….

Kicking the dirt and trash from the gutter, Chunky the Koala sat, holding a 25,000 acorn necklace, all alone while a party went on behind him. Someone brushed his back, and he looked up to see Lammy, dressed up for the occasion, right beside him.

"Hey Chunky…" Her tone was muted, she must have known about Petunia. "Great job today, Mr. Pickles thought you were amazing!" She held up the pickle doll, and Chunky gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks Lammy."

She sat beside him, in the gutter, "I'm sorry about Petunia, I guess some things don't always work out like a fairytale, huh?"

"I guess not. I just don't know if I can ever love again." He rolled the necklace between his fingers, "Hey, are you still into fashion?"

"Yeah, why?" Something landed in her lap, Chunky had just tossed her the necklace, "Oh my god Chunky, I can't accept this, I…"

"Take it, I don't have much of a use for it." He flashed a brighter smile this time.

Lammy wrapped the necklace around her, it was beautiful. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Lammy took a deep breath and said, "So, you can never love again?"

"I don't see how I could."

"Oh… I see. Because…

_LAMMY  
If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down  
(She stands, and pulls Chunky up, who is still unsure of her)_

_If you're all alone_  
_When the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best_  
_And it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test_  
_If you let me try_  
_(Chunky begins to play along with her._  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing_

_CHUNKY_  
_We can go walking_

_LAMMY_  
_As long as we're together_  
_Listen to some music_

_CHUNKY_  
_Maybe just talking_

_LAMMY_  
_(Leaning in close to Chunky)_  
_You'd get to know you better_  
_'Cause you know I've got_  
_So much that I wanna do_  
_When I dream I'm alone with you_  
_It's magic_  
_You want me to leave it there_

_CHUNKY_  
_Afraid of a love affair_

_LAMMY_  
_But I think you know_  
_That I want you so!_

_If you change your mind_  
_I'm the first in line_  
_Honey, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_(Petunia walks outside, and silently gasps, as Lammy and Chunky begin dancing together)_

_CHUNKY& LAMMY_  
_If you need me, let me know_  
_Gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go_  
_When you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone_  
_When the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best_  
_And it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test_  
_If you let me try_  
_(Petunia squeezes herself in between them, pushing Lammy aside)_

_PETUNIA_  
_Take a chance on me_

_CHUNKY_  
_(Spoken)_  
_Come on, give me a break will you?_  
_(Lammy runs back and suddenly Chunky is squeezed between them_

_LAMMY_  
_Take a chance on me:_  
_Oh, you can take your time, baby_  
_I'm in no hurry_  
_Know I'm gonna get you_

_PETUNIA_  
_(giving Chunky a pair of puppy dog eyes)_  
_You don't wanna hurt me_

_BILL:_  
_Baby, don't worry_

_PETUNIA_  
_(She suddenly grabs him by the collar and pulls him close)_  
_I ain't gonna let you_  
_Let me tell you now_  
_Our love is strong enough_  
_To last when things get rough_  
_It's magic_  
_(Chunky is becoming visibly terrified by their advances, and is almost cowering)_

_PETUNIA&LAMMY_  
_You say that I waste my time_  
_But I can't get you off my mind_  
_And I think you know_  
_That I want you so_

_(The two girls come at Chunky from both sides with a kiss, and Chunky quickly ducks them. The girls keep going, unaware, and lock lips with EACH OTHER. They open their eyes and recoil in disgust, running off in opposite directions to find Chunky)_

* * *

Okay! I… Can't say I really like what I did towards the end. I could decide if Chunky should stay with Petunia or go with Lammy, and so I combined them both and now it seems like I'm being selfish.

Anyhoo, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE!

Well, story wise, even after the last chapter I'm keeping one last surprise for the end. So expect two more musical numbers before we're done.


	14. It's all been done

**Author's Note**

How's it going? Me, I'm fine, keeping busy, but you probably guessed that. Not that I don't like writing, quite the opposite, I just have other responsibilities. You know how it goes.

Anyhoo, this is the last "Real Chapter", story wise, but I'm also going to throw in another, short chapter after this. Let's call it, the curtain call.

Our songs this time around will be **For Good **from **Wicked, ****It's All Been Done **by **The Barenaked Ladies, **and **Finale **From **Footloose: the musical**

**Happy Tree Friends; The Musical!**

Throughout their dance, Splendid held Toothy with a strange, almost loving feeling. Not like boyfriends, but, if he had to describe it, a teacher who had gained affection for a particularly diligent student.

After their slow song had ended, Splendid decided it wouldn't hurt to dance along with the next song, he and Toothy moved along with Chunky and Disco Bear, dancing until their feet ached. Toothy swung himself back and forth on the tips of his toes, begging for another dance, but Splendid faked a cramp and they headed for a table together.

"Sorry Toothy, but I'm getting too old for this," He laughed, his "date" close behind him, still swinging to the beat.

"S'alright! I'll squeeze another dance out of you by the end of the night." Toothy giggled, and ran ahead of him towards the cocktail bar. Splendid shook his head and laughed under his breath, before setting out to find and empty table in the overflowing clubhouse.

"Hey, Super Fag!" Someone familiar, he couldn't immediately place it, their voice. Splendid turned immediately, and found Shifty and Lifty, still dressed in their "Runaway Five" suits. Before he could say anything, Lifty started into him,

"You think we forgot about what you did, bastard?"

Shifty chimed in, "That little 'Investigation' when you trashed our house and beat us?"

"Yeah, you're lucky your house was the only thing we torched, you fuck." Splendid just stood there as the two raccoon brothers ganged up on him, and jabbed at him with light blows and insults. A few onlookers stopped their revelry to watch, Splendid looked at their astonished faces, and said a quiet thanks that Toothy wasn't among them.

They continued pummeling him, hurting nothing but his pride. He refused to meet their raging eyes, instead he held his head down, remembering. A tear slipped down his cheek,

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and through the noise of the club, both brothers heard him, and paused their assault with wide eyes.

"You're, sorry?"

He lifted his thick rimmed glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes and spoke again, "I'm sorry for what I did. About breaking into your home and accusing you of stealing the Ruby Petals, I had no right. Being a hero, I've got a lot of responsibilities. And when something like that happened under my watch, I acted before I thought. I hope you can forgive me."

Shifty stumbled, and Lifty tripped over his words. The first raccoon brother pulled his fedora over his eyes, and spoke,

"Well, I don't… Uh." He turned away, "God you're a freak. We torch your house and you apologize?"

Lifty shifted nervously on his feet for a minute, before finally saying, "What he means is, we're sorry about what we did. About your house and all, it wasn't right, no matter what you did." Shifty nodded awkwardly, and Splendid gave a lighthearted smile,

"I forgive you, let's let bygones be bygones." The raccoons smiled back at him, and he was just about to return to his search for a table when he felt a tugging on his leg.

"Mr. Splendid?" He looked down, it was Caramel, a guilty look in her eyes, "I'm the one who should be apologizing." She twisted her foot on the ground, in a bashful, guilty way, avoiding eye contact with Splendid, and clutching the heart shaped pendant on the black choker around her neck.

"What are you.." there was a soft "click" and her pendant snapped open, revealing a red shimmering gem, no larger than a bud of a real rose. Tears welled up in her eyes,

"Caramel," Splendid kneeled down to meet her eyes, "Why did you do this?"

"Because!" She pulled away from him, "I'm sick and tired, sick and tired of being a poor girl. I can never have anything nice!" Splendid put a hand on her shoulder, and two green paws were placed on top of his.

"Caramel, this isn't the way to get a nice life." Shifty said. He had his fedora clenched in one hand and tears streaming down his cheeks, "trust us, we'd know."

"Yeah, we're the ones who've made you so miserable, aren't we?" Lifty sniffed his own tears back.

Splendid spoke up, "Absolutely not, you've just gone astray. And Caramel, you can't follow them when they do."

The little raccoon girl rubbed her watery eyes and blushed, "I-I know… but it's hard!"

"Oh, it's alright, I'm sure Shifty and Lifty will be much better role models. Isn't that right boys?" He shot a glance at the two brothers, and they nodded wryly. Caramel tried her hardest to smile, but couldn't find the strength.

"I suppose I," She sniffed again, tears staining her little red dress, " I have to go to jail, huh?"

Splendid laughed, a hearty chortle, "Of course not! But, only if you promise to return the Ruby Petals by tomorrow morning…"

"Wait, tomorrow, you don't mean," Splendid nodded, and she exploded in a shining smile. The brothers ran after her, the Ruby held high above her head, as she darted into the crowds, laughing like a madman. Splendid nodded proudly, as Toothy returned with a drink in each hand.

"Hey Splendid, what was that right now?"

"Oh, just being a hero. A small time hero, but- Oooh! Is that a daiquiri? Gimme!"

…

Outside the clubhouse, the illuminating glow of the neon lights and the noise of the music mixed with hundreds of different voices died out, almost instantly, as if someone has set up a fence between the bliss of the party and the cold sidewalk. There, the last of the guests arrived in a small yellow car, the first out was a rabbit, followed by a cat, and a badger, and a porcupine. Emm and Lucky ran ahead, but Cuddles was just dragging his feet, Misty clinging to his arm,

"Hun, is something wrong?" She pulled his arm, and he spoke to the asphalt,

"I'm fine, just fine."

"Hmph!" Misty pushed him away, "I'm not stupid you know."

His mind stuttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I suppose you could call me stupid, or maybe just hasty, after the picnic." She was ignoring his questions, "you were still talking about her, still writing that song."

" Giggles doesn't have anything to do with this!" He didn't realize he was shouting.

"Shut up! I don't need you to lie to me," She was starting to cry, "And you were pretending for me, putting on a show while I made an idiot of myself. Why did you pretend to love me?"

"I wasn't pretending, I did love you but. Giggles is the only woman I could be in love with. You're a special girl, Misty, more special than you think."

She started back towards the car, but Cuddles grabbed her arm, she spat back at him, "You were just with me because you pitied me. You just wanted to make the druggy feel better." He looked away, her harsh stare cutting into his skin.

"I didn't pity you. You were a special girl to me," She sniffed back her tears, he kept talking, "You weren't my love, but I still loved you. You were different Misty… I…"

_CUDDLES_  
_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
_As it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder_  
_Halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good_  
_(Misty turned to face him, and nearly fell into his arms, but she held back, took his hand and looked into his eyes, understanding)_

_MISTY_  
_It well may be_  
_That we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime_  
_So let me say before we part_  
_So much of me_  
_Is made of what I learned from you_  
_You'll be with me_  
_Like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have re-written mine_  
_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_By a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_  
_In a distant wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_

_CUDDLES_  
_Because I knew you_

_BOTH_  
_I have been changed for good…_

She wiped one last tear from her eye, and pushed him towards the Firefly. He looked back, for a moment, but she urged him onward.

"Go on, go get your girl back." She gave a weak smile, and he headed into the club alone. Misty gazed up at the moon for a moment, before pulling another needle from her coat pocket. Her eyes went from the sky to the needle, she couldn't believe what she was going to do. Finally, something in her built up and she tossed the needle to the ground, and stomped it into a puddle of brown tar and glass dust. Breathing heavy, she scrapped her boot across the sidewalk, and walked to the Firefly, her body feeling lighter.

…

Ginger's car pulled up, to the back alley, and Giggles bounded out, her coat pulled to her sides and Cuddles' note clutched in her free hand. Pippy followed behind her,

"Bye mum! See you when I'm done repairing an older woman's lovelife!" the little rabbit called back, before ducking into the backdoor of the club, leaving Russell and Ginger alone, in the car, in a back alley.

"My, isn't she a lively one?" Russell said, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah, she's a scamp." Ginger giggled, brushing off her apron.

"Gets it from her mother." Russell smiled, and realized he had taken the keys out by mistake, "Uh lemme just start up the car…."

The two waited in silence, as Russell fished in his pockets. In complete silence. For a solid four minutes. "Oh! Wait, they're still in the erm, transmission." He attempted to start up the car, when Ginger grabbed his hand.

"Wanna screw?"

"Er, um.. uh…." He stammered, his face bright red, "What if Pippy comes back?"

"There's an open bar here, she's bound to come back drunk if at all. I'm already not wearing panties."

"Heh, suppose I can't argue this one…."

….

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we're winding down this little event for the last few dances," Mole paraded across the stage, swinging the microphone chord like a true player, and the crowd hung on his every word, "Now we've ended the dance and band competitions a little early, but we've got time for a few more performances tonight, so lemme hear what you want!"

…

Giggles darted through the back rooms, trying to find someone, anyone who could help her. Everything was in place, she had the note, she knew Cuddles would be here, but she needed a band desperately, and… and..

"Handy?"She skidded to a stop, when she saw a familiar face, Handy, trying to load up his drum set with a few friends she didn't recognize.

"Hey Giggs, me and the Sedated Titans are just cleaning up after our stunning defeat."

"Wait! Don't, keep the instruments out!" She grabbed a guitar leaning up against the wall, and thrust it into the hands of a startled bear, dressed in black,

"Whoah, what are you doing?" he asked, clearly confused. Giggles gave a huff, and handed him the note, which he carefully unfolded and read quietly. Brushing a black hair aside, he smiled and brought the other members of the band close, and finally said,

"This is some serious stuff, where'd you get it?"

"It doesn't matter, can you perform it?" The band nodded, and she rushed past them towards the stage.

….

"RUNAWAY FIVE! RUNAWAY FIVE! RUNAWAY FIVE!" The crowd was unanimous, and Mole nodded in agreement,

"Well well well, it looks like we're all together on this one! Let's see if we can get one more performance out of the runaway fi-Aiiiie!" Without warning, a smelly little rabbit tackled the MC off the stage, grabbing his microphone. She yelled, far too loudly, into the device, nearly swallowing it.

"HEY! All of you cool yer god damned jets! We got a serious performance brewing up, so hold on so we can finish gettin' it ready!" Mole struggled underneath the petite rabbit, and she began kicking him in the ribs to quiet him down,

"Hey, you shut up too, this is serious business!" Just as she was about to knock Mole into a coma, the lights in the club all went out, and a flock of spotlights descended on the stage. Giggles, and the rest of the band were all ready, and the chipmunk took a step towards the mike.

"Cuddles, I don't know if you're out there, but… this is for you."

_GIGGLES  
I met you before the fall of Rome  
And you begged me to let you take me home  
I was wrong, you were right  
I said goodbye, you said goodnight_

_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done before_  
_(Cuddles enters the club, and immediately realizes what's going on.)_

_CUDDLES  
(spoken)_

_My song… you found my song!  
(He darts up on stage, next to Giggles, and sings)_

_I knew you before the west was won_  
_And I heard you say the past_  
_was much more fun_  
_You go your way, I go mine_  
_But I'll see you next time_

_BOTH_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done before_  
_(The lights suddenly dim, letting the audience only see vague shadows of Cuddles and Giggles)_

_CUDDLES_  
_And if I put my fingers here, and if I say_  
_"I love you, dear"_  
_And if I play the same three chords,_  
_Will you just yawn and say_

_(the lights suddenly snap back on and Giggles is standing a few feet away from Cuddles, he was actually holding Tyler the whole time. He throws him away and they sing again._

_BOTH_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done before_

_CUDDLES_  
_Alone and bored on a thirtieth-century night_  
_Will I see you on The Price Is Right?_

_GIGGLES_  
_Will I cry? Will I smile?_  
_As you run down the aisle?_

_BOTH_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done_  
_(Woo hoo hoo!)_  
_It's all been done before_

The crowd explodes in applause, and they embrace.

"Cuddles, I read your song, and I couldn't believe it. You didn't…"

"I didn't want to write about how much I missed you, or how sad I felt. I figured, the only thing to write was about how much we've already been through together."

"Well, it was beautiful." She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Cuddles returned the gesture with interest.

Meanwhile, Mole, still hell-bent on hosting this event, pulled his battered body, with Pippy still clinging to his leg, onto the stage. He pulled himself up with the help of a nearby mike stand, and grabbed the microphone from Giggles' hand.

"Well, hell, I've seen everything now. Metaphorically of course," He adjusted his black glasses, "Well, I'm all out of prizes, but… I suppose I could spare one last dance for everyone. What do y'all say?" He held the microphone out, and everyone cheered again, "Well, then clear the stage kiddies, this one's gonna be a showstopper!"

Giggles, Cuddles and the Sedated Titans run offstage, leaving only Mole. He strikes a flashy pose and the curtains close around him. They snap open again and the stage is empty, and from somewhere a piano is striking up, followed by a full band. Cuddles slides on stage and begins,

_CUDDLES_  
_I rented my tux  
(Flippy and Toothy slide on beside him)_

_TOOTHY_  
_Bought flowers -_

_FLIPPY_  
_Twelve bucks!_  
_(Chunky saunters onstage, proudly displaying his suit)_

_CHUNKY_  
_And on my twenty-third try_  
_I finally tied my tie_

_BOYS_  
_I got this feeling_  
_That time's no longer holding me down_  
_(They strike a pose, and Flaky walks in from the opposite stage)_

_FLAKY_  
_Been feeling so strange_  
_My life is about to change_  
_(Petunia, Giggles, and Lammy all enter right behind her)_

_GIGGLES_  
_I know just how she feels_

_GIRLS_  
_That's what happens when you're wearing heels_

_ALL_  
_(As the sing, the boys each walk up to a girl, and take their hand, save for Chunky, who runs off at the sight of Petunia and Lammy, both girls giving chase)_  
_Let's hit the ceiling_  
_And then let's tear up this town_  
_(The entire party rushes onstage, as pushing it nearly to its limits, as they all dance In unison)_

_ALL  
Tonight I gotta cut loose  
Footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please! Louise!  
Pull me offa me knees  
Jack! Get back!  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
(A guitar solo kicks in, and Disco dances to center stage, followed by Chunky, who is actually keeping step, until, of course, Petunia and Lammy notice him. Disco shrugs, and is led back into the crowd by a flirtatious Spotty)  
ALL  
I've got this feeling that time ain't holding me down_

_GIRLS_  
_Time ain't holding me_

_BOYS_  
_Life ain't holding me down_

_ALL_  
_Let's hit the ceiling_  
_And then let's tear up this town_  
_(The room splits in two, girls on one half, boys on the other. The boys, lead by Disco, advance, dancing, on the waiting maidens)_

_DISCO_  
_Ooh wee, Spotty_  
_Shake it, shake it for me!_  
_(The girls put a hand out, and the boys stop. They then close the gap themselves, led by Spotty)_

_SPOTTY_  
_Whoa, Disco_  
_C'mon, c'mon let's go!_

_ALL_  
_(The entire group stops their feet in time, all headed towards the edge of the stage)_  
_Cut footloose_  
_Cut footloose,_  
_Whoooah!_  
_(Flippy dances up, and does an elaborate spin)_  
_First, we've got to turn you around_  
_(followed by Flaky, who does a high kicking tap dance)_  
_Then put your feet on the ground_  
_(Cuddles runs in front, and strikes a pose)_  
_Now take a hold of your soul_  
_(Giggles runs up beside him, and mirrors his pose)_  
_Now take a hold of your soul_

_(The entire group pulls together, taking each other's hands)_  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_  
_Ah - ah - ah – ah_

_ALL_  
_Everybody cut,_  
_everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut,_  
_everybody cut_

_CUDDLES_  
_Everybody_

_All_  
_Everybody_

_GIGGLES_  
_Everybody_

_All_  
_Everybody cut footloose!_  
_YEAH!_  
_(The lights dim, and the curtain closes, before they open for the night's last time.)_

* * *

HAH! Until next time, fans!

Don't freak out, all that's left is the Curtain call, more of a list of everyone who participated.


	15. Curtain Call, and Thank YOU

**Author's Note**

I'll see you further down the page.

The song's **Thank You for The Music **from **Mamma Mia!**

**Happy Tree Friends: The MUSICAL!  
**

You're left sitting in the dark, staring at the curtains for a few moments. It's times like this when you notice things that you wouldn't normally. Like how, even in the darkened theatre, you can still clearly see the ruby red velvet curtains, by the light of some nicely placed lightbulbs along the edge of the stage. And you also notice that the guy next to you is munching his popcorn waaay too loudly. And how expensive the drinks were at the concession stand. But, just when you think the show is over, a lighthearted song springs out of the pit band, and the stage lights up again, the curtains parting smoothly to show a large, raised platform with multiple levels on it, each covered in flashing lights.

From both sides of the stage, actors begin running out. First Mole, Nutty, Pop and Handy run out, and meet at the center stage. They bow, to a roar of applause and recede to the lowest platform. Then, Splendid and Toothy meet at center, and take their bows. Without warning, Toothy pecks a kiss on Splendid, who gives him a glare, as they back up and take their spot on the platform. Emm and Lucky run on next, Lucky raising the joyous porcupine above the crowd and then placing her on his shoulder, as they move to the center of the lowest platform.

Next up, Rhyme and Mime head onstage, taking a bow and doing a short dance, before taking their places on the platform. Nicolla and the girls from the ballet studio come onstage next, each doing a pirouette, before Creed power slides in and grabs Nicolla, who blushes. The girls giggle and they head onto the platform.

Lifty and Shifty run in next, looking confused. They look around, and then shrug their shoulders, before looking upward, and becoming quite shocked. Caramel drops from the ceiling, into the Raccoon's hands, and they take her up onto the platform, stopping only briefly to bow. Tyler and Meth run on next, and once they reach center stage, Meth begins playing air guitar while Tyler gives him a Devil Horns salute. They finish their performance and bow before running up the platform.

Sparky, Snickers and Ivory all run in, and strike a "Charlie's Angels" pose, before bowing and taking their spots on a higher up platform. Spazz, Lumpy and Mumbo run on stage, and before bowing, Spazz taps Lumpy on the shoulder, and he turns to him. Mumbo crouches behind the moose, and Spazz shoves him, sending him tumbling head over feet. Mumbo and Spazz share a laugh and a proud handshake before helping Lumpy up, bowing, and taking their spots.

Pippy and Eloise run on, bowing to each other, and then taking each other's hands and facing the crowd in an all-too-cute curtsey, and running to a higher platform. Russell runs on next, bowing towards Ginger, who walks on much slower, almost savoring her pace. He steps to the side, and she curtseys before stepping back and allowing Russell to bow. They take each other's hands and head up the platform. Disco runs on stage and faces away from the crowd in the classic "Disco Point Stance", before Spotty runs on beside him and mirrors his pose. The two point and wink at each other, before turning to the crowd and bowing, electric sliding up the platform.

Flaky and Flippy walk up together, and the crowd's applause only gets louder as they bow and walk to their spots on the second highest platform, hand in hand. Chunky runs on, and looks around nervously for a bit, before bowing. Suddenly, Petunia and Lammy run on, tackling him in a loving(and painful) glomp. They bow and drag his semi conscious body up next to Flippy and Flaky.

Misty comes on alone, and bows proudly, the audience cheers even louder at the sight of her, and she walks slowly up the platform, taking a spot in the center of the second highest platform. Then, the crowd nearly explodes as Giggles and Cuddles take the stage, and bow hand in hand, before ascending to the very top of the platform. Everyone takes the hands of those beside them, and the entire cast takes one last bow before the curtains close completely. The audience begins shuffling in their seats, before a man takes the stage, in the narrow space where the curtain doesn't cover. He struggles to carry an acoustic guitar in one arm, a wooden stool and a microphone stand in the other. The lighting gives a good view of him, short, brown hair and glasses. He's a bit pudgy around the waist, and he looks like he has trouble shaving, but other than that he is unremarkable, save for the suit he wore for the occasion.

Finally managing to get set up, he sits with the guitar, and speaks into the microphone.

"H-hello, I'm Phoenix, the director of this musical, and I just wanted to thank you all for your support. You see, music is so important in our lives, and we don't realize it. If it weren't for the small time musicians and performers out there I don't know where we'd be. I mean… well, lemme explain…"

He taps his guitar for a bit, trying to tune it, and striking a few sour notes in the process. But, he seems to get everything ready, and gets into a steady rhythm, singing himself

_PHOENIX__  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me  
_

Someone whistles, and Phoenix Turns his head, Pippy is standing nearby, wearing a white silk dress. He immediately stops playing, and rubs his eyes in shock.  
"Pippy, are you…. Wearing a dress?"

She scoffs, "Don't get used to it guv, I'm only doin' it this once because I like ya. Now keep playing!"

_(Phoenix Smiles, and begins playing once more)_  
_PIPPY_  
_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_  
_She says I began to sing long before I could talk_  
_But I often wonder, how did it all start?_  
_Who found out that nothing could capture a heart_  
_Like a melody can?_  
_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_So I say_  
_(The curtain slides open, and the entire cast is standing, ready, and begins singing.)_

_CAST_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_

_PIPPY_  
_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden fur_  
_I wanna sing it out to everybody_  
_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_(Someone in the audience, Kitten630 as some may know her, springs up and sings along. It starts with her, but soon others join in. Even Deadliving manages to crack a smile and sings loudly)_

_ALL_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_

_PIPPY&PHOENIX_  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_

Pippy leans in and plants a kiss on Phoenix's cheek, who smiles and hugs her like and oversized plush, before turning to the crowd and shouting.

**"THANK YOU! AND GOODNIGHT!"**

* * *

I don't suppose I need to say anything else, do I? Except maybe... I love Pippy like a daughter, so don't get any funny ideas.


End file.
